It's In The Blood
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Twins. Both Meister and Weapon. Balance. That is key. For every action there's a reaction. For every positive is a negative. Yin and Yang. There's always someone that is the Yin to their Yang. But for some, it's more than just feelings. It's in the blood... Soul/OC & Kid/OC. Sam and Kipp belong to KymmieCup over on dA. Rated M for later chapters. PS. NO DICK REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Twins

The engine purred softly as I fish tailed to a stop, cutting the motor and kicking the kickstand down. "You feel it, brother?" I asked, staring up at the snickering moon as more blood oozed out from its clenched teeth. "It's close."

Pulling off the helmet, a long curtain of black and white silk hair fell back into place as I replaced it with my fedora. A misty fog formed in front of my lips, showing that is was surprisingly cold for this time of year in France. A slender nose was outlined by the moon's glow as he sniffed the air, causing his stomach to growl. "It's really close. Sister, can we hurry and get it? I'm hungry." He whined, his duel colored eyes drooping slightly as he pouted. I ruffled the crimson red side of his hair, making him smile as I got off the red flamed motorcycle. With his help, I was able to get on one of the roofs and pulled him up. I followed after my brother, trusting his sense of smell to take us the right way.

Up ahead, a scuffle was heard as we came to a stop at the very edge of a house. I had my body facing the east as I had my hands in my suit pockets. My twin brother looked at me from his crouched position, watching from the corner of our eyes at the young teenage girl using a scythe to destroy the Kishin Egg. I gave him a subtle nod, causing him to grin childishly. "Oi! Slasher Jackson!" he shouted, leaning over the edge slightly. The fighting stopped as they looked up at us.

"Hey, Maka! Who are those guys?" I heard the scythe question.

"I'm gonna devour your soul, Jack!" chuckled the bi-colored boy as the sudden breeze ruffled his hair even more.

"Ready?" I asked, raising my left hand out of my pocket and holding it above his head. He nodded and transformed, becoming a large Khyber knife. I took hold of the begging arms that took place of the handle as the Rosary that was clutched between the fingers swayed in the wind. Jackson didn't want to wait anymore as he jumped at me, looking like a horrible cross between the White Rabbit and Freddy Kruger. Before his sharp, yet rusted, claws could reach my jugular I used the blade to block. Sparks flew into the Parisian air from steal meeting steal, causing my arm to shake from the force.

Before he could strike again, I jumped up and back, getting even higher. "Sister…" my brother's face appeared on the reflective part of his blade, frowning at me. "I'm hungry." Again he whined.

I smirked, shaking my head. "You're always hungry, brother." I teased, letting go of the wrists and grabbing the Rosary.

"Soul Resonance!" we shouted, making me tighten my grip tighten on the beads. "Blue bell blade!" the large Khyber knife's blade was completely shrouded in a bright blue flame that licked and kissed the night sky. Above us, the moon seem to giggle in a psychotic like childish glee. Using the beads, I swung the knife to block the attack that was aimed at my right side.

"If you're not careful, you're gonna get burned…" snickered my other half. I used the ball of my foot to spin around, kicking Jackson hard enough as I swung around again, using the momentum of his fall and the heat of the flames to cut right through his middle. Soon a dull red orb flouted where the Kishin once was. Letting go of my other half, he transformed back into his human form, clapping his hands together. "Thank you, sister, for this lovely meal." He bowed before reaching out, grabbing the soul and eating it in large bites. "Mm." he sighed happily, patting his still flat stomach.

"Hey! You haven't told us who you are!" We both looked down to see a pair of crimson orbs glare up at us.

"Are you DWMA students?" the young girl with pigtails questioned.

"Sister?"

"Brother." I answered simply, walking off the edge of the building.

"Sister's a grumpy-face right now. I gotta go. Bye-bye~" his childish voice rung out as he followed after me. "Are we DWMA students, sister?"

Removing my fedora, I once again replaced it with the full face biker helmet. He got on the bike behind me, tightly wrapping his arms around my waist as I kicked the stand up, revved the engine, and fish tailed out of there while lifting the front wheel up off the road.

•**Crimson Eyes' Point of View•**

"Che, who the fuck were they?" I scowled, looking at my meister. She continued to stare up at where the two once were, frowning slightly. "Maka, what's wrong?" I asked, waving a hand in her face.

"It's just… That meister's soul." Maka begun, still frowning.

"What about it?"

"It was a mirror image of their weapon's soul. It's as if it has no real shape of its own." She answered.

"But how's that even possible?"

Shrugging, she turned away, her hands clasped behind her back. "I don't know, but we should go and report this to Shinigami-sama. So c'mon Soul!" I shook my head, smirking, as I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Morning Person

There I stood, in my undergarments, socks, and blue with rust red pinstriped suit trousers, ironing out my shirt, tie, and jacket, along with some of Yin's outfit, too. It was about 5:30 in the morning, which gave us plenty of time to get ready. "Sister, breakfast is ready." Yin stated, peaking his red and blue colored head around the corner while blinking owlishly. I turned off the iron and handed him his clothes, seeing as he was only wearing white boxers, his socks, and a frilly black waist apron. He took them and quickly got dressed while I tuck the hem of my dark blue dress shirt into my pants, tightened my black belt, did up my slender red silk tie, and slid on my suit jacket that matched my trousers.

Yin came back and handed me my black shoes. He had on his shoes, black slacks, black belt, white under and button up with the top two buttons undone, a loose black and white tie, his little hoops in his ears, and his loose thin chained bracelets. In his other hand were my earrings and cufflinks. I put my left earring, a black inverted cross that hung from a thin chain, in before doing my right; a silver pentagram which also hung from a thin chain. Next was my silver cufflinks in the shape of a katana. Straightening out my suit, I grabbed my hat from on top of the coat rack and put it on. Yin rolled his sleeves up to above his elbows, disappearing into the kitchen.

I went in and was greeted with hash browns, bacon, eggs and toast. I sat down and dug in, along with Yin, who set down a chocolate milk box in front of me, taking a strawberry one for himself. We ate in silence for the few minutes until it was 6:15. "I'll do the dishes, you dry them" I stated, cleaning off what we used before he dried them.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

"Maka, what are we doing here at such an ungodly hour?" I asked, laying my head down on my crossed arms.

"Don't you remember? Professor Stein said we're getting new students today." I snorted before going back to getting some sleep. Which was rudely stolen from me.

"The great Black*Star that will surpass God is here!"

Fuck my luck. What the hell was he doing here at such a time? Normally he was the last person to arrive to class. "Black*Star, do you have to be so loud?" asked Tsubaki, trying to calm down the blue haired idiot.

"I'm trying to find the two who thought they could take God's spotlight!" he shouted, looking around wildly.

"Oi! I doubt they'll be here at this time of day, idiot." I grumbled, glaring at him. It didn't faze him one bit as he waved up at me. "C'mon, Stein isn't even here yet!" my head was smashed into the wood surface before me as Maka hit me over the head with a book.

•**Yin's Point of View•**

I stared up in awe at the building before us, wondering how it was even possible. "Sister, is this that DWMA that those from the other night were talking about?" I asked, quickly catching up to her. She was drinking her iced mocha through a straw, pulling the brim of her fedora over her black and white eyes. A recycling bin was placed to the left, making Yang throw away her finished drink.

"Un. Remember, Shinigami-sama personally asked for us to attend a few months back."

"Oh! That's right." I smiled; catching the ghost of one that touched her whine stained lips. "You think we can finally make friends?" She shrugged, looking up at the large laughing sun. "Who's that?" I pointed at a figure standing on the tip of one of the spikes.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they're ruining the balance of the place." Yang deadpanned. As we got closer, we could hear screaming and something about 'God'. "God fucking hell, can someone please shut them up?" it seemed that Sister was still a grumpy-face. It was the poor guy's funeral.

"YOU MUST BE THE NEW STUDENTS! TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY SPOTLIGHT! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE MY SPOTLIGHT, FOR I AM GOD!" the person shouted.

"Is it just me, or is he compensating for something?" Sister suggested, making me chuckle as she smirked. I ran forward and watched as she crossed her arms in front of her face; easily blocking the missile drop kick that was aimed at her head.

Oh, he was in trouble now… Sister growled lowly, uncrossing her arms. A short, blue haired boy came charging at her, aiming to punch her in the stomach.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

How stupid must this one boy be? Using my right hand, I blocked his fist, spinning on the balls of my feet; I twisted his arm around and behind his back, pushing him forward in the butt. Stumbling a few steps, he turned back around. This time the blue haired midget was aiming at my head. Frowning, I fell backwards into the crab walk, kicking my right leg up and hitting them in the chin. I used my momentum to kick myself into a handstand before standing once more. But it seems the boy didn't know how to give up as he charged at me. _'He's using his soul wavelength…'_ I thought, spinning out of the way while grabbing his collar. Focusing, I continued through, slamming my elbow back into his chest cavity, using my own wavelength to stun him.

"Oh Black*Star…" out of the corner of my eye, I seen a tall Japanese girl sigh. Bringing my right leg up, I used it to knock him into the ground as I went into the splits. The force of it made him cough up some blood. Looking down at him, I could see small spasms.

"I think I went overboard…" once again I deadpanned. Dusting off my suit, Yin ran over to me with his naïve smile in place.

"Elegant as always, sister!" he cheered as the boy's weapon came running over, checking her meister over. My hands were once again in my trouser pockets as we walked side-by-side into the school, making a path along the way as the students parted. Already were they gossiping like children. "Isn't the bell going to ring soon?" asked a quizzical Yin, following after me like a baby duckling would its mother. Bobbing my head once, I knocked on a door that was labeled "Death Room".

"Come in." was all we needed.

We both entered, walking down the hallway that was made of multiple guillotines. I shook my head, watching as Yin ran forward and over to Shinigami-sama. There were two other people standing there. "Wow! It's so big! How'd you get the sky to fit in here, Shinigami-sama?" Yin asked, the red side of his head seeming to become even more mused the more curious he became.

"Ah, Yin-chan~ where's your twin?" Shinigami-sama asked, completely ignoring the bi-colored teen's questions. The girl that was standing there giggled, her hair reminded me of cotton-candy. It was blue, pink, and blond, with it being longer in the front and right side and shorter in the back. She was wearing a hot pink fishnet shirt under a black short sleeved GazettE shirt. She wore stylishly ruined white pants that were tucked into dark purple knee high Converse boots that had rainbow laces, rubber and studded bracelets decorated her arms. Hanging from a thin chain in her right ear was a tiny black hourglass with red sand. In her left ear was a simple black stud. And she also wore a blue cat collar that matched her hair. Her eyes were a pretty shade of dark purple. Around her waist was a studded rainbow belt and a bullet belt; both of which weren't used to hold up her pants but to add to the look, and on her back was a golf club.

The taller boy with spiky pink and lavender hair was dressed the same, except his shirt had a bloody voodoo doll and had random safety pins sticking randomly into it. His fishnet shirt was a dark maroon red, and he was wearing a matching cat collar with a tiny silver bell on it. Hanging from his left ear looked to be a tooth of some kind, and he wore shin high black combat boots with maroon laces. He had deep emerald blue eyes that reminded me of a cat's. From what I could see of his hands, he wore three rings on his left hand and two on his right.

"Good morning, Yang-chan~" greeted Shinigami-sama with his large cartoonish hand.

Slightly bowing, I greeted him in return. "Good morning, Shinigami-sama." Yin popped up behind the God of Death and waved before magically appearing at my side.

"Seeing as you are both here, this is Kipp," the girl waved shyly at us. "And her weapon partner Sam." The boy grunted, not saying a word. "They'll by taking you to your class that you both share."

"Is that all?" we asked in unison.

He just cocked his head to the side, almost like how an owl would, in though. "Nope. Not that I know of. Hope you have a good day!"

"Good day, Shinigami-sama." We all chimed together as Yin and I followed the partners out and to our classroom. Class Crescent Moon.

* * *

Yang's outfit/ride: www . polyvore yangs_outfit/ set ? id=78316891

Remove the spaces.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Touch The Hat

Sam didn't bother knocking on the door; he and Kipp just entered and took their seats at the top right center. Yin decided it was a good idea to grab my suit's lapels and drag me behind him as he entered. Sitting backwards in a stitched up computer chair was a silver haired man with a giant screw in his head. Hanging loosely from his pale lips was a lit smoke. "You must be the new students Shinigami-sama told me about." He stated. "I'm your teacher, Professor Franken Stein." Yin and I both bowed slightly. "Introduce yourselves to the class then." Stein-sensei waved his hand dismissively.

I stood on Yin's right, lifting the brim of my black fedora slightly. "Ohayou gozaimasu." We both stated, bowing formally.

"Hajimemashite. Yang desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." A pair of crimson eyes caught my attention as I subtly stared at the owner.

"Hajimemashite~ Yin desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" Yin stated cheerfully, smiling and waving at a few random people who replied in kind.

"I'm guessing you two are already partners, but Shinigami-sama never told me which of you was the meister and which was the weapon." Stein-sensei stated, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"Sister?"

"Brother." We both nodded as I held out my left arm, keeping my right hand buried into my pocket. He quickly transformed into his Khyber knife form, the Rosary that hung between his tightly clasped fingers gently swayed as I rested the spine of the knife against my left shoulder. Even in this form, he was still the same height as I was, but maybe a few inches shorter than his human form.

Stein-sensei adjusted the screw in his head by turning it clockwise a few times, humming softly. "Interesting… but there's more to it than just that, isn't there?" he asked, getting a weird gleam in his eyes as he smirked. I didn't say anything as I sat Yin down point first, having him return back to normal in his crouched position, standing at the balls of his feet.

"YOU!" someone shouted. We looked up to see who was talking… well, more like shouting.

"Sister, is that—?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' as I cut off Yin's question. It was the boy from earlier. The one that tried to pick a fight with me.

"Black*Star…" his partner mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed by her meister's actions. Hell, even I would. He had his right foot on the desktop as he pointed down at me; his eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" I drawled out, already bored as I lowered the brim of my fedora.

"How could someone as small as you beat a guy as big as me?!" he shouted.

"Seriously? Are you compensating for something, _big man_?" that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yin fell to the floor in hysterics as the class laughed along with him. I was just beyond bored and really tired. The blue haired boy's face was a bright red. From anger or embarrassed, I wasn't sure which.

My eyes widen a fraction as he appeared before me, aiming a well placed knee to my stomach. If it wasn't for me arching my back at the last second, I would've seriously taken some damage. The room was so silent, that you could hear a feather drop as I skidded back a few paces. Stein-sensei looked as if he was watching his most favorite sporting event; not even bothering to stop the round house kick that was coming for me. "BLACK*STAR!" someone shouted in the back, just as I ducked and swung my elbow towards his midriff. His free hand came and easily blocked it. I couldn't stop the smirk that slid across my face or the tip of my tongue from running over my upper lip.

•**Maka's Point of View•**

The person, Yang, their soul. It was mimicking Black*Star's soul perfectly, all the way down to the wavelength. "Maka?" I heard Soul call from his place next to me. I just continued to stare as Yang ducked once more under Black*Star's fist, arching their chest forward while spinning. It almost looked as if Yang was dancing.

"It's the meister from the other night…" I mumbled, watching as Yang did a one arm hand-stand and mule kicked the blue haired assassin in the back, quickly switching to their other arm as to keep their balance before landing back on their feet.

"What? Are you sure?" Soul asked, watching the performance down below us. Even from up here, we could see Stein smiling creepily, as if he found his next experiment. While the professor watched, he turned the screw clockwise a few times.

"You know them, Maka?" Kid asked from above us.

I shook my head. "No. We ran into them on our mission a few nights ago. It seemed that they were tracking the same Kishin Egg that we were. Just as Soul and I started fighting it did they appear, making it attack them instead. From our viewpoint on the sidelines, it was like watching a beautifully deadly dance performance. And they ended it quickly with a Soul Resonance that wasn't even needed. The boy, Yin, turned back from his weapon form and proceeded to eat the Egg, just like you would an apple." I told the young Shinigami. "But that's when I noticed something really weird about their souls. Yin has one shape, but it seems to be stretching and compressing itself, like a ball of putty. While Yang on the other hand…" I trailed off, a little disturbed by it.

"What is it, Maka?" Kid asked, leaning over slightly.

"Yang's soul didn't have a shape of its own. It was pretty much a solid copy of Yin's. And right now, as they're fighting Black*Star, it's an exact copy of his soul; wavelength and all." I explained.

"How is that possible?!"

It seemed things went in slow motion as Black*Star swung another punch at Yang's face. They leaned back, but his fist just dusted the brim of the black fedora; sending the hat flying off their head, showing a long and beautiful curtain of black and white hair. The left side was a complete stark white, while the right was a pitch black. And it seemed to be evenly split down the center. Even her eyes matched the respective sides' hair color. Time then started to speed up as she drew her arm back and punched Black*Star right in the nose. We could even hear it dislocate.

"Don't. Touch. The. Hat." She growled, picking it up and dusting it off; being careful of the white tiger lily that was tucked in the band.

Yin went over and hugged her. "Are you still a grumpy-face, sister?" he asked, looking at her with large, childish eyes.

She just stood there, looking off to the side, seeing Tsubaki tending to Black*Star's nose. "I really hate mornings." She answered.

"Well. That was an interesting way to start class." Stein stated, breaking the silence that fell over the class as he took a heavy drag of his cigarette. "You two can take the empty spots behind Kid. Kid, raise your hand." The God of death, Jr. did as told. Yang walked up the aisles with Yin still clinging to her in a vice like hug. They soon took their seats behind Kid. "Okay. Now that everything is settled, how about we get started on today's dissection, shall we?" grinning psychotically, Stein wheeled in, what looks to be, an albino alligator that had its jaws taped closed and its legs bound, looking freaked out as the mad-man pulled out a scalpel, his round glasses flashing in the fluorescent lights of the classroom.

* * *

Just so you know, in the original Japanese anime, they call Stein "Hakase" which is the actual word for the job "Doctor". And it is uncommon to call someone with that title/status "_-hakase". Instead they are normally called "_-sensei" which means teacher, master, _and_ doctor. So that's why, except for the 'main cast', everyone is gonna be addressing Stein, when not talking to him directly, as Stein-sensei.

**"Hajimemashite. Yang desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."** This is a very formal introduction. It can, basically, be translated as "How do you do. I'm _. Please take care of me."

Honestly, don't be surprised to see me pulling out some random Japanese phrases from when I took Japanese 1 & 2 last year.


	4. Chapter 4: Meister Weapon vs Weapon

"There is a difference between Meister-weapons and weapons that can use someone of the exact same weapon form, such as the Thompson sisters." Stein-sensei spoke, long since finished with the poor alligator. Brother was leaning forward and taking notes, the red side of his hair standing more on end as he got more curious.

"What do you mean exactly, Stein-sensei?" the girl with pigtails from a few nights spoke, her hand sticking up in the air.

"Simple, Maka. Though really rare, to the point that there have only been about three documented Meister-weapons, it is where ones soul, body, and mind are so in tuned together that a person whom can become a weapon can also become a meister of another weapon that does not share the shame form. For example, Liz can easily use her sister in weapon form and vice-versa, but wouldn't be able to use Soul when he's in weapon form. Now a Meister-weapon would be able to. Maybe a live demonstration would help you better understand?" suggested the mad professor as he turned his screw.

"Seeing as I've already mentioned Liz, would you please come down? And how about Sam and Yang." Yin looked at me as I stood, walking down the steps and standing next to Stein-sensei. "Right, so we have a meister and two weapons, right?" the class nodded, confirming this. "Okay, Sam, would you please transform?" the pink and lavender haired teen nodded and did as told; transforming into what looked to be two brass knuckles attached by a chain. But what was different about them for normal brass knuckles, they had long blades that reminded me of cats' claws extending out. Liz, a tall and curvy dirty blond, tried to grab and lift the weapon up by its long chain, but couldn't even lift her arm.

"Why's he so heavy?!" She asked, letting him drop and transform back into his human form.

"You may return to your seat, Sam." Said teen nodded and went back to his seat next to his partner. "Think of it as magnets. When two weapons, such as Sam and Liza, try and use each other, their wavelengths repel each other like two magnets of the same pole would. Patty, please join us down here." A bubbly, and more curvy, fair haired blond joined us. "While a meister and weapon pair is like two magnets of the opposite pole. While a Meister-weapon is like a magnetic item. It doesn't matter which end of the magnet you use, the item will still be drawn to it." He nodded to the sisters and they transformed, landing perfectly into my hands.

Once my skin touched the cool metal of the twin pistols, did I feel the faint residue of their meister's wavelength. I spun them around, holding them upside-down with my pinky on the triggers.

•**Kid's Point of View•**

"How is she copying my stance?" I asked, leaning forward with wide eyes of molten gold. The perfectly symmetrical woman stood, holding the twin pistols as I would. "What the…" I trailed off, my eyes narrowing at what I was seeing.

"Her soul just changed!" Maka exclaimed.

"To Stein's?" inquired Soul, leaning back in his seat.

"No! That's what I was expecting. But her soul changed into Kid's."

Excited clapping could be heard behind us. We all turned around to see the bi-colored boy clapping and smiling. "Sister's so talented. I wonder if she could pull off a Soul Resonance with them. So exciting! So exciting!" he exclaimed, sounding childish even with his low pitched voice.

"So I'm not seeing things. Your sister is mimicking my soul." I stated, leaning back and looking at him. He just blinked a few times, tilting his head to the left.

"Twin, actually. Though Sister is exactly 2.5 minutes older than myself, we're twins." He corrected, smiling. "I wouldn't say mimicking, because for one to mimic something there would be flaws that differ it from the original. Your weapon partners have residue of your soul wavelength on them, allowing Sister to make a carbon copy of the most compatible soul for that weapon. Such as their meister partner. Though, I've personally never smelled her actual soul seeing as hers becomes a carbon copy of mine, carrying the same scent."

"Scent? You can smell souls?" Soul questioned, tilting his head back.

"Yup~" he chirped. "Though, it does annoy Sister if a really tasty smelling Kishin one is nearby. I tend to run off without her." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's cool. So you eat Kishin Eggs too?" this soon began a twisted conversation between the two and how souls feel going down ones throat.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

After the whole demonstration was over, did the overhead speakers come to life. "Will Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, and the Yin-Yang twins report to the Death Room?" Yin stood up and jogged down to me as the sisters changed back, tacking their spot behind the black and white boy. Brother thought it'd be a good idea to latch onto my back. Though I expected him to do it, so I just wrapped my arms around his long legs; shoving my hands deep into my trouser pockets.

"Kid! Why don't you give us a piggyback ride?!" complained a voice that sounded more childish and overly high pitched than my brother's ever would.

"Because one, I wouldn't be able to carry both of you on my back. And two, you'd throw off the symmetry." The young Shinigami stated from behind us. Yin leaned over my shoulder and nipped at the tip of my ear, making it twitch slightly.

"What'd you think Shinigami-sama wants with us? Are we popular or something? I mean, it's only our first day and it's already the second time we're going to the Death Room~" my younger half stated in excitement, his legs swaying slightly from it.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to dropping you." I warned, but he didn't heed my warning, causing me to let go of his legs. Yin just wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his front flush against my back as we walked down a few more halls. Soon we were at the door. This time I didn't bother knocking and just entered.

"It's even more amazing the second time!" Yin stated, looking around at the floating clouds. He let go of my neck and rushed forward and standing right by Shinigami-sama, who was petting my younger twin on the head.

"Hey Kiddo! Your stripes are looking cute, today " the skull mask that the God of Death wore looked as if he was smiling a really cheesy grin.

"Father, they are nowhere near cute. They are a hideous deformity." The young Death God deadpanned, frowning as he fingered the three horizontal white lines on the left side of his head. Yin was now sitting like a dog by Shinigami-sama's 'feet'.

"Oh, Yang~ hope classes are going well for you~" he happily exclaimed, ignoring his son's comments about his unbalanced hair.

Shrugging, I just stood there. "Besides being attacked twice by a blue haired midget that's clearly compensating… today's been an okay day." I stated.

"Black*Star?" he inquired, tilting his head like an owl. He then waved his overly large and cartoonish hand. "I'll have a talk with him later, right now I need you two," he began, referring to me and his son and our partners, "to collect a large group of 24 Kishin Eggs Pompeii, Italy." He stated, causing Yin's ears to perk up.

"That mean we have a mission?" he asked, watching as the masked God smiled and nodded. "Yay! Sister, does this mean I can drive?" Yin looked over at me, his puppy dog eyes tearing at the corners while he stuck out his lower lip. Bringing a hand up to my face, I slowly drag it down, giving him an annoyed look before nodding. "YAY!" he shouted, jumping up and hugging me.

"Is that all, father?" Kid asked, sounding bored.

"Yup! Be safe, children!" We were waved off as we left.


	5. Chapter 5: Electric Storm: Cyclone

Sister was leaning back in the black on white upholstered seats of the black-on-black '57 Chevy Bel-Air, her hat pulled over her face, showing the red DJ headphones she wore while listening to her music. Above us was Kid on his flying skateboard called Beelzebub, his hands in his black slacks pockets as he looked straight ahead. "Yang, we're here." I told her, pulling the car to a complete stop. She left her recently bought iSkull and Skullcandy headphones in the glove compartment, straightening out her trusty fedora and suit. I unbuckled myself and got out, greeting Kid as he landed.

"Ugh. This place is greatly asymmetrical…" he complained, scrunching up his nose. I felt the need to laugh at this, which I did.

"It's supposed to. After all, they are ruins of the once great city of Pom—" Sister cut herself off, looking around slowly. "Yin." She ordered, not even looking at me.

"Rodger!" I saluted, transforming into my Khyber knife form. Her slender fingers wrapped around the forearms of my handle. Thunder was heard off in the distance. Appearing on the reflective surface of the blade, I could see the slightly pale face of my twin. My reflection turned, facing towards the direction the overly sweet smell was coming from.

"You smell it, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Normally this place is crawling with tourists, isn't it?"

"That's what's worrying me." She turned to face Kid. "I suggest keeping on your toes, after all, we're walking right into a hornets' nest." He gave a curt nod, quickly following after us as she took off running full speed down one of the streets. "I don't like this, Yin. The natural aura around this place is completely off, and it's making me wanna throw up." She used one of the short broken walls as a platform, propelling herself high into the air and onto one of the taller walls of a ruined home. Easily keeping her balance, she used the walls like a walkway. "And it's all coming from here…" Kid was following us on Beelzebub from down below, keeping an eye on Sister as she did a front flip and landed in the center of the ruins. The oncoming storm was getting closer.

"Should we?"

"Act like bate? Why not?" a warm pulsating feeling went down my blade, making me shiver from the use of our wavelength.

"Souls…" multiple voices crooned darkly, showing glowing dark eyes in the deep dark shadows of ancient homes. "Souls. Souls. Souls…" One by one did the 24 Kishin Eggs start pouring out. Ranging from short to tall, along with all sorts of ugly. All of them were salivating, too.

Yang turned on the spot a few times, whistling lowly. "They have us completely surrounded… I like it." The tip of her pink tongue came out, gliding over her top whine stained lip.

"Souls!" one of the Kishin shouted, charging forward at Sister with sharp claws. Turning her back to it, I was met with the palm of its paw, noticing that it took the form of a huge black bear that had decaying flesh. A woman who looked like a patchwork mess charged forward, her needle nails ready to pierce flesh. The patch-woman was met with a wavelength bullet in side of her head, sending her crashing back into a group of Kishin.

The bear was pushing even more down on my blade, making the spine dig into Yang's shoulders. "Tch. Is that all, fleabag?" she scoffed, spinning on the ball of her left foot, cutting the paw in half while bringing her leg crashing into its side. It roared, stumbling back. Dancing a few paces to the right, I was brought down across, what looked to be, a rabid raccoon; cutting it clean in half and exposing the Kishin Egg. "11 more to go." Sister laughed, dashing up, slashing the bear across the face. A man-woman hybrid with an overly plastic face took advantage and sliced into Yang's right arm, earning a well place backhand and decapitated head.

It started raining as she back flipped a few times, avoiding the wolf Kishin. "Sister, your arm."

"Shut up Yin. It's just a scratch." She hissed, charging forward, sliding on her knees over the pouncing wolf, and drilling me right into the chest cavity of the bear. The rain was coming down like a waterfall now, soaking Yang and Kid's clothes. Few seconds later and I was in the wolf's jaws. "Wrong thing to bite onto, you stupid mutt!" she swore, putting more force down and slicing it clean in half. "Nine left."

Without the Soul Resonance, we easily took down five of the remaining nine from our share. By now, lighting was striking every which way, making it hard on Kid who didn't look as if he was used to these types of fighting conditions. A kick the side caught Yang off guard; sending my twin spiraling through the air without me as I fell from her slick grip. "AH!" transforming back, I watched with a horrified expression as a long spear was rammed through her chest. Behind her stood a roman that looked to be made out of clock parts. Three cat like Kishin look ready to pounce, their eyes gleaming with hunger as the roman threw her off his spear.

"Yang!" I shouted, hurrying to her side. She was breathing heavily, her right hand clutching at the wound in her chest. My bangs stuck to my face as the rain seem to come down harder and harder. "Sister, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

She coughed, wincing as she got up into a sitting position. I noticed the remaining four Kishin stalking closer to us. I wrapped my arms around her battered body, using myself as a barrier. Sister wasn't even looking at them. She looked up at me. "I'm not strong enough to wield you right now, and we both know that." My head snapped down so I can stare at her with shocked eyes.

"But—"

"Shut up and do what your older twin says!" she shouted, a black light surrounding her as she transformed into a silver-white bladed katana. I gripped the black handle, feeling the decorative 'X' of the tsuba press against my hand. Like my own weapon form, she also had a Rosary hanging on the end. I held her loosely in my right hand as I stood slowly. The tiger Kishin charged first. "DO IT!" she screamed over the loud thunder that crashed overhead.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the lightning was drawn into the beautifully deadly blade, dancing and sparking in such a mystical, almost otherworldly, way. I held her along the length of my arm, slash along the side of the beast before turning her around and plunging the blade into the back of its skull. Grabbing the Rosary beads, I wrenched the sword out and spun it, lopping off the two other cats' heads, leaving the roman for last.

"Do it…" she whispered softly, spurring me to charge forward. The tip scrapped against the stone ground, causing sparks as even more lightning to run along silver-white and black Japanese sword. The roman turned and followed me as I kept running around him in a large circle. It just made the weather worse and worse as I continued running around him, slowly forming a lightning cyclone.

"Electric Storm: Cyclone!" I shouted, coming to a complete stop in front of the roman as I slashed at him; too far away to touch him with the blade itself as the cyclone enclosed around him. I grabbed Yang's weapon form and threw her, tip first, into the ranging electrical storm, aiming for the roman's face. Once she disappeared, I threw my arms up and into an X to protect my face from debris as the storm threw me back into one of the falling walls. Some bits crumbled under me, but not enough to really matter. Out of the corner of my narrowed eyes did I see Kid being forced back by the raging storm, his arms also used to protect his face as he slide back. The cyclone gave a ear piercing shriek as it started dissolving, the black clouds above us also slowly disappearing to show a madly giggling moon.

Sitting on her knees, Sister held the Kishin Egg in her hands. Blood was pooling in front of her hunched form. Getting up, I rand and slid over to her, already wet from the storm. Yang tilted her head back, opened her jaws wide, and swallowed the Egg whole. Gulping at the end to clear her throat. I reached forward, opening her jacket before ripping open her button down, sending buttons cascading everywhere. Right above her cleavage was a slowly shrinking hole. Collecting the other three Eggs, I gave them to her to eat. She quickly did, healing the hole in her chest along with the large gash in her right arm. Once I knew she was fine did I slap her hard across the face. "Stupid! Don't you dare make me worry about you like that ever again!" I shouted, my head bowed as I tightly clenched my slacks.

And that's when I heard it. The sweet sound I hadn't heard in years. I looked up, trying to make sure my ears were deceiving me. Yang was sitting on her butt, knees pressed together as she leaned back on her left hand, laughing so hard that she was crying. Slowly, I joined in with her laughter, my own tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"This is all touching, but do you care to explain to me what happened?" Kid's voice suddenly cut in, making us remember his and his weapon partners' presence.

Sister fell back, her newly healed pale skin glowing in the moon's soft glow. "Isn't that obvious, chibi-gami?" she teased, not bothering to cover the blood red lace bra that was showing.

"Chibi-gami?" Kid asked, tilting his head in confusion as he stared down at her with his golden hues. He didn't seem bothered with her lack of modesty, or he didn't realize she was now wearing a ripped open dress shirt.

"Well, you are Shinigami-sama's son, ne?" I asked, seeing him nod in confirmation. "Chibi, small, and the 'gami' half of Shinigami." I explained, smiling.

"Ah." He said, now getting it. "But would you both please explain what happened?" he asked, crouching down to look us both in the eye. The Thompson sisters stood behind him, both curious.

"I'll tell you if you three promise to not breath a word to it to anyone, otherwise risk me disemboweling you." Sister promised, smiling cheerfully. The three gulped, beads of sweat rolling down the side of their heads.

"We promise!" they all spoke, a little frightened.

"Good." She stated, standing up and dusting off her trousers. "We're both Meister-weapons, but the difference between us is that I'm more of a positive charge, signaling a meister, while Yin is more of a negative charge, signaling a weapon. Though we both could go either way, we're stronger than the other the different fields. Just like most twins are." Yang explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I've already explained this to Shinigami-sama, who promised not to tell anyone without asking us first. We don't need to be treated like lab rats in our first week of school."

We had made it back to my car and I popped the trunk, giving everyone a towel to use. Sister removed her ruined jacket and shirt along with her red tie, throwing them all in the trunk while wrapping the large towel around her waist. "Eh!?" Kid shouted all of a sudden, blood shooting out of his nose as he fell down, stiff as a board.

"Sister, I think you killed him." I stated, poking the son of Death with a stick.

"Really?" She was missing her hat, which was probably sitting on the dashboard, leaning over Kid. "Wonder what caused this?"

He suddenly came back alive and grabbed Sister's large C-cup breasts. "Th-they're perfectly symmetrical!" he stammered in awe. Yang just rolled her dual colored eyes before taking it upon herself to screw up his hair. "Ack!" he shouted, letting go of her chest to fix the muse strands.

"Just get in the car." Sister ordered, placing her hands on her hips.

"And don't get the seats wet!" I warned, my eyes flashing dangerously. Kid had taken to removing his own jacket, shirt, and tie which were sopping wet. Folding them neatly, he set them inside the trunk, getting in the backseat with the two sisters that had their towels wrapped around their busts. I threw my shirts and tie into the trunk like the other two, closing it with a flick of my wrist before getting in behind the wheel, my towel securely around my waist as I started it up, adjusting the rearview mirror. Like I predicted, Sister had her had drying on my dashboard. She had her eyes closed, arms crossed under her heavy chest, with her DJ Skullcandy headphones on, and listening to the music she had downloaded on her iSkull.

* * *

Longer than the previous 4 chapters done completely in Yin's point of view! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Dark Room

It's been a couple of months since Yin and I joined DWMA. And we already had a group of friends. There was Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star (when he stopped attacking me), Sam, and Kipp. I learned early on not to get on Maka's bad side, because she can hit hard with a book. Currently I was finishing up my bath, using a smaller towel to dry my long hair.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Yin stated, coming into my bathroom.

"Goodnight." He hugged me before leaving. I sighed, throwing the damp towel into the dirty clothes bin, pulling my hair up in a neat little bun. Flipping the lights off, I pulled back my black and white sheets, crawled under them, and closed the sheer dark red curtains that surrounded the California King before curling into a ball and falling to sleep.

_ The room was very dark except for the dim light next to a black piano. The floors were a checkered black and red, the walls a black, and the drapes were red. I stepped forward into the dim light, the heels of my strappy two inch black heels clicking softly against the tile. "Who's there?" a voice called out. I walked further in, looking down at what I wore. It was a black silk skirt with a sheer crimson skirt over that and both fell to my knees. Matching black and red strips of fabric crossed in the back before crossing over my breasts and tying around my neck._

_ A pair of crimson eyes trailed approvingly over my developed frame. "Who knew that under that suit lay such a feminine figure?"The voice crooned, coming closer. Standing in the dim light of the black room was Soul. He was dressed in a black suit with red pinstripes, a red dress shirt, black tie, and polished black shoes. I took notice that he wasn't wearing his headband like he normally would, either._

_ "S-Soul?" I stammered, eyeing the smirking teen._

_ "Who else were you expecting? Kid?" he asked, frowning slightly at the mention of the young God of Death. Said Shinigami was keeping to his word, along with his weapons, about Yin and I, which was pretty much how our friendship started. Though his obsession with outer symmetry was a little annoying seeing as what's on the inside counts._

_ "No!" I spoke, blushing softly. "It's just; I've never seen you dressed in such a way." I stated nervously, biting at my bottom lip._

_ "Surprised?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. Looking through my bangs, I could see him smirking that jagged tooth smirk of his. Nodding, he chuckled, grabbing my left hand with his right, placing the other on my waist. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, following his lead as we started swaying to the cheesy jazz music that kept skipping. "Not half bad, huh?"_

_ I giggled at him, pressing our foreheads together. "You're decent." Teasingly I stated. Suddenly I was looking at the beautiful piano upside down, bending over Soul's left arm as my right leg hooked his hip. Being brought back up slowly, we were chest to chest, nose to nose. Blushing, I noticed my right leg was still around his waist. I unhooked it, placing it behind me as we spun._

_ "You were saying?" he smirked, letting me go. My face flushed a bright red, straightening out the skirt of my dress. He patted the spot next to him on the piano bench, which I took with a still red face. Looking down at the ivory and ebony keys, Soul placed the tips of his fingers on them, lightly adding pressure as music was produced. This continued for the next couple of minutes until he suddenly stopped._

_ "Why did you stop?" I asked, looking up at his face. His annoyed expression was turned to a little red demon in a black suit. It stared back at me, smiling a weird smile that sent chills down my spine, making my clutch at Soul's arm. "Soul?"_

_ "Well aren't you a pretty thing…" the demon crooned, swaying to the bad jazz music._

_ "Go away." Soul spoke darkly, his crimson eyes narrowing. "There's the door." The crimson eyed teen nodded towards a black door that wasn't there earlier._

_The demon's smile seems to grow even more, eyeing the protective arm that Soul now had around my shoulders. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." It chuckled, leaving through the door that vanished soon after._

_ "Soul, what was that?" I asked, worried._

_His jagged smile was back. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Yang." He informed me, lifting me up and placing me between his thighs. I felt Soul resting his chin on my bare shoulder, his warm breath ghosting across my left ear as he took my hands in his. "Just relax." He breathed out slowly, causing my skin to prickle. __ He placed the tips of my fingers on the ivory keys; pressing down gently as he showed me how to play the unknown instrument. "See? Wasn't that easy?" my body shook as the blush that consumed my cheeks reached the tops of my breasts, staining the skin cherry as I pressed my back against him; feeling the warmth seep into my skin._

_This continued for awhile as the young scythe slid his lightly calloused hands up my naked arms, making me squirm as they started down my sides. I pressed down hard on the keys of the piano, playing a mess of sour notes. "Hey, hey. Not so hard." He breathed, now touching my hips as I jolted forward._

_"S-Soul…" I mentally swore at my stammering._

_"Hm?" humming, Soul brought his hands up, pulling the white side of my hair away from my shoulder, pushing both sides over my right shoulder._

_Turning to look at him, I noticed that his crimson eyes were half closed as he stared at the horribly even and balanced scars that dusted my visible shoulder blade. "Soul Eater?" I pressed my legs together and curled them under the bench as I placed my hands in my lap. He didn't respond. Instead, Soul leaned forward. His slightly chapped lips pressing against my scarred skin._

_"I'm sorry this happened to someone like you." Soul's voice was muffled against my shoulder, but I still understood him. He then proceeded to wrap both of his arms around me, trapping my own against my frame._

_"Soul—"_

I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily as the red silk of my nightgown clung to my sweat covered skin. I brought both of my hands up and ran them through my, now damp, hair, noticing that my bun had come undone sometime during the night. Groaning, I threw my covers off and slid to the edge of my large bed, parting the dark red sheer curtains that surrounded it. I got up and went into my black and blue tiled bathroom, locking the door behind me before crossing my arms in front of me, grabbing the hem of my gown, and pulling it completely off. I threw it in the dirty clothes bin, pulling all of my hair over my left should while looking at my right, into the mirror above my sink. Starting from the tops of my shoulder blades and ending at my hips were the scars that haunted me.

Each scar was a few millimeters wide and about an inch or two long, evenly spaced in neat rows of twenty-five and in columns of six on either side of my spine. Pulling my hair back, I turned away and got into the large glass shower, turning the hot water tap on high, scolding my skin as I increased the cold water afterwards, balancing out both temperatures. I stood under the multiple shower jets that it me all around, soaking me to the bone and warming up my cold and clammy skin. Though it didn't feel like it as I shivered, arms crossed under my breasts. Closing black and white eyes, the tears I held in for years and years leaked past thick black lashes, mixing in with the shower water.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Would She Be There?

Panting, I rested my head against my hands; hunched over in my bed. "What the hell was that about?" I swore, thinking about my dream. Faintly, in the very far reaches of my mind, I could hear the faint laughter of that damn little ogre that resides in the Black Room. Flopping back down on the mattress, I covered my eyes with my forearm, gnawing on my bottom lip in thought.

"Soul, breakfast is ready." Maka called out, entering my room.

I moved my arm to see her cheery face. "Yeah, I'll be out in a bit." She nodded and closed my door. Throwing my blankets off, I got up and dressed for the day. Indistinctly I could taste honey on my lips, confusing me more. "Ugh! I'm probably over thinking this dream BS!"

"Meow~ are you okay, Soul~?" Blair asked as I left my room, throwing her scantily clad form against my back. Rubbing at my face, I shook the magical cat off me. "Meow?"

Maka was reading at the table, as she ate, not bothering to look up as she flipped to a new page. Sitting next to her was another book. I took my seat and ate, yawning into my hand as well. "Are you okay, Soul? You look tired." Maka spoke, setting her book to the side.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a really freaky dream."

"What about?"

"You actually having boobs." As the words left, my head did the spine of a heavy book smashed against my skull, sending me face first into my food. "Ow…" Wincing, I rubbed the goose egg that was forming on my crown. She stood up and rinsed off her dishes. Just as I finished was there a knock on the door. Maka left to answer it.

"Oh, hey Kid. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you and Soul would like to accompany Liz, Patty, and I to the twins' home." Rounding the corner, I spotted the symmetry obsessed God of Death dressed in his more 'casual' wear.

"Do you even know where they live?" I inquired, quite curious myself.

"Yes. I acquired directions from Kipp. Anyways, I have a book that I need to return to Yang. It was a fairly good read." Holding up said book, I squinted to read the title.

"_'888 Ways to Balance ones' Inner Symmetry,'_" it read. "Eh?"

Kid had this dazed look on his face, as if he seen the most perfectly symmetrical thing ever. "Sure, it sounds fun. Yin invited me over earlier this week to come and try some treats, but I haven't had time to get directions from him." Maka sounded embarrassed as she blushed slightly.

_'Why's she blushing?'_ I wondered, never before have I seen my meister blush like that. I shrugged it off, deciding it would be best to leave it alone, less I risk more damage to my poor head.

Along the way, we ran into Sam and Kipp who were both dressed in their mission outfits. However, Kipp still had that ever-present golf club strapped to her back. I wonder if she even sleeps with it. Sam hung in the back with me, while Kipp skipped alongside Kid, causing her blond, cotton-candy pink, and sky blue bangs to bounce along with her.

"I can't wait to see your faces when you see their apartment~" Kipp sung, skipping further ahead and into a large building. We entered, a little surprised that we didn't need to be buzzed in first.

"Hello Miss Kipp, visiting the twins today?" a doorman asked, looking ready to start his shift.

"Yup! They're in, right?" she asked, rocking back and forth.

"Yes they are. And I heard from Mr. Yin that they are thinking of fully buying the top floor apartment and renting a house closer to the Academy, that way they can use the apartment as a little get away."

Kipp nodded. "Okay. Thanks Mr. Moore." Waving, Kipp continued skipping forward to a small group of elevator doors. Pressing a button, we all waited for the doors to open before pilling in. Sam reached over Kipp and pressed the top floor. I leaned against the railing, hands in my jacket pockets as I thought about that dream.

_'Why would she be __**there**__ of all places?'_ I wondered, leaving the metal box with the others. "Do they own the whole top floor?" At the end of the hallway stood one lone door with a silver name plaque that read 'Yin-Yang'.

"Are you really that surprised? Haven't you noticed that they're clothes pretty much come from the same store Kid shops at? Kipp even found out that all of Yang's clothes are specially tailored for her." Sam spoke, sounding bored. Like normal, he didn't bother knocking as he opened the unlocked door. "Honey, I'm home~"

"Hi Sam! Though my name's Yin, not Honey." The red and blue haired teen greeted, entering the hallway in only a pair of white boxers and frilly black waist apron.

"Eek!" Maka squeaked, hiding her brightly red face in my arm.

"Yin! You're going to burn the food!" Yang shouted.

"Ah, sorry, sorry~ But we've got guests, Sister!" he turned and ran back into, what I'd presume to be, the kitchen. "Do we have any soy sauce for the sashimi?"

"Is it Sam and Kipp?" she flatly ignored his question as we all, minus the mentioned two, stood in the little foyer.

"It's Sam, Kipp, Kid, Liz and Patty, along with Maka and Soul." Silence. "OW! What was that for?"

"Stop being a baby. It was just a rubber band. Moreover, what it was for was for answering the door in just your boxers. You're gonna kill someone with your bishōnen looks."

"What's a 'bishōnen'?"

"I am not going to explain what it is." Yang said over her shoulder, entering out line of sight. "What are you morons still doing standing there?" she questioned, quirking a slender black brow.

"You have the new GazettE CD!" Kipp shouted. Unlike her twin, Yang was dressed in a dark blue singlet, short red shorts that showed off her long legs, and two-inch black strappy heels. Even her toenails were painted half-blue and half-red like her fingers. Here I thought only Kid had an obsession with that symmetry BS. Partially covering her black and white hair was a black beanie. She also had her hair pulled back in a loose braid that was tied off at the end with simple red string, thrown carelessly over her right shoulder.

"You do know you're drooling, right?" Liz pointed out, making Maka hit me in the head.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for, tiny tits?!" I fell to the floor with blood leaking down my forehead. "So uncool." I muttered dizzily.

Yang crouched down by my head, her slender arms crossed under her impressive bust, with an unimpressed look on her face. Subconsciously I licked my lips, the lingering taste of honey still there. "Are you going to just lay there and bleed all over our floor?" She asked, sounding bored. Sighing, she pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket. "Here, let me help." I sat up, blushing faintly as her boobs moved closer to my face while she cleaned off the blood.

"Here, I figured I'd return this." Yang looked over her shoulder at Kid.

"Kipp, can you show Kid where that book goes?"

"Sure!" Kipp skipped over, wrapping her arms around Kid's. "This way, chibi-gami~" she gestured toward a hallway the branched off of the main living area. I snickered at Kid's surprised look as he stumbled after, quickly regaining his lost balance.

"Here, I've gotta help Yin with the trays." Yang had me hold the folded fabric to my head. "When you feel like it, just go and turned left. Everyone is there." She pointed forward before pointing left as she spoke. I nodded slowly, watching her stand back up. I had to pinch my nose to prevent the flood of blood that wanted to spurt out. Staying on the floor, I watched as she walked away, groaning silently at how I got a great view of her backside.

Once she disappeared around a corner, did I get up and go into the living room that everyone else, minus the twins and Kipp and Kid, were at. Liz and Patty were relaxing on a soft black leather loveseat, their backs facing me as I entered. Maka and Sam were quietly chatting away on a large red leather sofa that could easily fit all of us and then some. The back of the sofa was pressed against the left wall, which was half painted as a bright and cheery meadow while the far half was painted as a cold and decaying forest that looked like it was from Tim Burton's _Sleepy Hollow_. Across from Liz and Patty was an empty black leather loveseat that matched theirs, and in front of all three seats was a long glass coffee table that was being held up by a cherry wooden frame. Across from the cheery-dark wall was a plain white and black stripped wall, while the one across from me was painted with red smears and splatters on top of solid blue, in the center of it was a large window seat that allowed lots of natural light in. I took a seat on Sam's right, away from Maka's reach.

In the far left corner stood a full length mirror that was tilted at an angle, in front of the black-white wall was a great entertainment system. "I have never seen such an elegant room like that, except for my own." Kid commented, entering the living room with Kipp still on his arm. "She even has a crystal chandelier hanging from her bedroom ceiling."

"I thought you were returning the book you borrowed, Kid." Maka spoke up, sounding a little disapproving of the young Death God being in our hostess' room uninvited.

"That's where Yang's bookcase is, Maka." Kipp chirped, taking the empty spot next to me; pulling Kid down in the spot next to her.

"I'm curious, though. Do you know if she plays, Kipp?"

"You talking about the black grand piano Sister has in her room?" Yin inquired, now wearing a black singlet that was tucked into a pair of white slacks that were held up with a thin black belt. He sat down the silver tea tray, followed by the silver coffee try that was being balanced on his head.

"Does she?" the younger of the two looked at me as I spoke. "Play, I mean."

He shook his head, gesturing to the tea try for Kid. "It's Earl Gray. Moreover, no, she doesn't. Though for as long as I can remember, she's always had a strong love for the instrument; though she's never explained to me as to why, but I could guess the reason." He smiled sadly, as he picked up the teapot, filling the white china teacup with the hot liquid for the rich son of Shinigami. "I only know she has expressed a strong desire to learn how to play, though." That made me think of my dream, and how happy Yang looked as I took her hands in my; showing her how to play as she sat between my legs on the piano bench that was in the Black Room.

* * *

Okay, I realized I made a slight huge as fuck goof when explaining Yang's weapon form. The handle is basically both arms from the shoulders down, and they are skeletal with the fingers laced into the 'fist' version of the praying/begging pose the the elbows being only slightly bent. I am greatly sorry if I confuse anyone... Mainly Kym who drew his weapon form. Again, sorry for the confusion... And also, for anyone reading this, can you _**please review**_? I normally don't ask, but I noticed this series has gotten 200+ hits already, and _**would like to get some reviews please.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance Studio

Yin looked at me from his spot on the ground, eyeing me as I calmly stood there with my hands in my pockets. Stein-sensei blew out a stream of smoke, sitting backwards in his computer chair. "Today we'll be doing hand-to-hand combat. Even though it is important for one to protect themselves if their partner is somehow unavailable." He explained. "Now, all of you pair up."

I stared at Yin. "Is this fair?" He questioned me. I shrugged in answer.

"Not you two." The stitched up professor stated, wheeling over to us. "Yin, go be Maka's partner; I'll be Yang's…" another plume of smoke escaped his lips, the sun shining off his glasses as Yin gave him a hesitant look before nodding, quickly going over to Maka.

"Are you sure about this, Stein-sensei?"

"Afraid, Yang?"

"Should I be?"

"You're either really confident or really stupid. I wonder which it is…" I shrugged, removing my hat and jacket.

"Well, shouldn't we do an experiment to find out?"

Stein-sensei stood from his chair and kicked it away. I barely had the chance to blink as he charged, kicking me in the side. Grunting in pain, I used my arms to flip me back to my feet before I had a chance to hit the ground. He lashed to me again, but I flipped away, wrapping my legs around his neck and throwing him. Stein-sensei skidded across the grass. Lying there, he twisted the screw in his head clockwise a few times, jumping back to his feet.

"Impressive…" again was the screw turned.

I spun on the ball of my right foot, aiming a high kick to his head. The dissection-obsessed professor grabbed my slender ankle, picking me up and throwing me to the side, as if I was some crumpled piece of paper. Wincing, I bit my lip from the pain. I got back up slowly, careful to not put any pressure on my sore ankle. He smiled, crushing the still smoldering cigarette with his fist.

"I'd have fun dissecting you," the professor crooned lowly, aiming a punch to my solar plexus. The small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, alerting me to the wavelength infused punch. I panicked and charged my own fist, feeling the lightning lightly dance across my skin. His punch connected at the same time mine did; right in the large screw that stuck out of his head.

I could see his eyes widen a fraction behind his glasses just as my world faded to black.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I caught Maka's fist, holding it over my shoulder as I rested my hand on her hip. My eyes widened when I seen Yang fall to the ground shortly before Stein-sensei did. I heard the young scythe meister gasp as I let her go, running over to my fallen twin. "Sister?" I pushed her onto her back, looking into her dilated eyes, taking notice of the small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. The constricted pupils shook, eyes glazed over. At the smallest sign of movement, I backed off, watching as her unconscious form sat up limply.

"She's okay…" Maka breathed out in relief.

"Seems like Stein's out for the count, though!" shouted Soul, crouching down next to our fallen professor.

I shook my head. "She's not okay."

"But she's moving."

It was true; Yang now was clumsily getting to her feet, head lolling to the side. Her long hair hid unblinking eyes from those around us as she stumbled forward, placing her head against my chest; her smaller hands clutching the back of my button down. "She's unconscious, Maka."

"But how—"

"It's actually common for her to do this if she's knocked out. It triggers something in her brain, making her seek me out." I smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and knees. "Black*Star, seeing as you're such a _big man_, you can get Stein-sensei and bring him to the infirmary."

Surprisingly, the assassin didn't argue with being ordered around. He nodded and easily picked our teacher up, carrying him on his back. "I'll go let the nurse know you're coming." Maka ran ahead of us towards the academy.

"Don't you have better things to do?!" I snapped, glaring at the rest of my classmates that just stood there, as if they were watching their favorite television show. I tightened my grip on Sister's limp form, holding her closer. Soul picked up her jacket and hat, carrying them carefully in his arms.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

_I groaned softly, feeling the light invade my closed eyelids as I blinked a few times. I sat up, noticing that I was leaning against a huge panda bear plushy that was, at least, twice the size of me. Turning, I took notice of the room. The floor was a black and blue-checkered pattern, the walls a pitch black. Hanging from the ceiling was a large black crystal chandelier, but what made it different from others was the fact that the crystals were shaped like bones. Connecting to the chandelier were four long pieces of blue fabric that went from the only light source to the corners, hanging down in a light arch as the last of the cascaded down the black walls._

_ If it weren't for the random piles of stuffed animals, the room would seem like an average dance studio. "Ugh, my head hurts…"looking down at my lap, I picked up the frilly blue waist apron. A silk blue ribbon crisscrossed over my torso as a means to hold the low cut black vest-top of the dress together. The loose, slightly tattered, black skirt seem to come to my mid-thighs, showing off the blue stocking that came to above my knees, along with the black ballet flats that wound around my calves. Shaking my head, I stood up, taking in more of my appearance. From my mid upper arms where black bell sleeves, with the ends being tattered a ruined, and on my hands were fingerless black fishnet gloves._

_ Reaching up, I felt that my hair was parted and pulled into two low pigtails that rested at the base of my neck. Reaching for my throat, I felt a dress shirt collar, and holding it in place was a black and blue stripped silk tie that had a silver chain going from one side to the other close to the end, along with random little safety pins sticking into it. "Things just seem to get more interesting." I whipped around, seeing Stein-sensei standing there. He wasn't dressed as he normally would. Instead, he was wearing black slacks and a black vest. Under the vest was a blue dress shirt, its hem tucked into the slacks, a thin black and blue necktie was around his neck, tucked under the vest, and he wore polished black dress shoes, too. Nevertheless, the only thing similar to his normal wear was the stitch marks that dusted the fabric. Overall, he reminded me of a butler from a maid café._

_ A thick cloud of smoke escaped his clenched teeth as he turned the screw. "Where are we, Stein-sensei?" I questioned, hoping for answers from the spectacles wearing professor._

_ "Seems we're inside your soul." He stated with a shrug. "In other words, your Soul Room; which is located inside you. This is your domain; you have full control of it."_

_ "Then how did you get here?"_

_ Pulling his cigarette from his lips, he exhaled slowly. "There's a high probability that you unknowingly dragged me in here when you used your Soul Wavelength and punched me in my screw, right as I punched you in the solar plexus."He placed his smoke back between his lips, inhaling the toxic fumes. Stein-sensei's free hand was used to turn his screw clockwise. "I've never seen someone with a soul like yours, which explains why your wavelength actually had an effect on me at all."_

_ "But what does punching you in the screw have to do with anything?"_

_ "You've noticed that when I'm thinking and/or explaining something, I'm always twisting it, right?" I nodded. "It acts like an external factor of my mind. So, with a direct hit from your unique wavelength, it sent a charge right into my brain, dragging me into your Soul Room."_

_ "So completing a circuit?" Stein-sensei nodded in confirmation. "And because the room is a part of me, it reflects who I am as a person, right?" he nodded once. "But that doesn't explain why we're dressed like this and the stuffed toys."_

_ At this did the professor smirk. "Oh, but it does, doesn't it?" he walked over and picked up a white rabbit wearing a blue waistcoat and silver pocket watch. "I say, just by looking around and knowing you as a student for these past few months, that you and Yin come from a high class family that'd probably be a little bellow Kid and Shinigami-sama. Probably a family of dancers, as can be seen by the way you and Yin fight. And out of the two of you, you seem to be the most serious and mature, and you fight very hard to keep your twin innocent and naive of the horrible darkness of the world, even though he is a Demon Weapon that's used to restore natural balance and order. He is the light to your darkness, and you envy him for it."_

_ My knees shook as they gave out on me, having me crash back down to the floor. "Shut up…" I mumbled numbly, covering my ears with my hands._

_ "Here, in your own little world, you clash between the mature adult you have to be, and the small child you wish you were. The stuffed animals and the outfits scream of innocents you wish you could have, while the rest of the room reminds you that you must grow up. That you cannot have the world that you want." He kept on talking as I dug my nails into my scalp._

_ A red film slid over my eyes as the already dim light from the crystal chandelier got even darker, barely illuminating the piles of stuffed toys. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" screaming, I closed my eyes tightly, trying desperately to block out the world._

_ "Yang! Yang! Dammit, Yang! Look at me!" Stein-sensei shouted, his feet slapping against the floor as he ran over to me. Opening my duel colored eyes, I let out a blood curdling scream at the sight of hundreds of little shadow hands reaching from the darkness; latching onto any part of me that they could. Thick tears rand down my face as I tried shoving the tiny hands off, scared beyond a doubt. Stein-sensei grabbed the side of my head, covering my hands with his own, forcing me to stare deep into his green-gray eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Yang, listen to me. They are just a manifestation of the darkness that lurks deep in your soul. Your anger drew them to the surface, but you can push them back where they belong."_

_ "B-But __**they'll find me**__…" I whispered hoarsely. My throat raw from the screaming. Out of the darkness reached a set of human hands. A man and woman's. The wrapped themselves around my pigtails, yanking me closer to the darkness that always threatened to eat me whole. "They found me!" I cried, my tears coming down quicker, dropping off the point of my chin and onto my chest. Stein-sensei gritted his teeth, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and the other around my hips, pulling me firmly against his hard chest. Out of desperation did I cling onto the back of his vest, holding myself closer to him._

_ "I'm sorry, okay?! Is that what you wanna hear? I'm sorry, Yang." He shouted at first, speaking my so-called name softly. That's when I felt it, the tingling feeling at the base of my spine._

_ I looked over my shoulder at the hands that still held firm onto my hair. __**"Rot in Hell…"**__ I spat, watching numbly as the tiny hands of darkness had let me go, instead they grabbed onto the human hands and ripped off the flesh; making them release my hair, just as the darkness took the shape of a dragon's head, swallowing them both._

_ "We're still here…" two voices purred as I tightened my grip on Stein-sensei's vest._

_ "I wanna go home." I mumbled listlessly into my professor's chest._

_ "We can leave whenever. This room is under your control. Just picture the door and we'll be gone." He stated softly, petting my black and white hair. Doing as I was told, I envisioned a large wrote-iron door opening up next to us._

_ "Is this like that black and red room I dreamt about with Soul?" I questioned lowly, passing out shortly after._

* * *

So, there's chapter 8! And as a small special I'm thinking of doing at the end of chapter 10, I will be doing a "fan mail" type thing for Yin and Yang. So, in the reviews, send in any questions you'd like to ask or any comments!


	9. Chapter 9: Humans Are Animals Too

I brought my hands up to my face, covering my eyes as I groaned. "Fucking Pyramid Head." I swore, sitting up slowly.

"Hey guys, Yang's up!" parting my eyelids slightly, I noticed that Soul was leaning out the door. Groaning, I flopped back down, resting my left forearm over my eyes as my free hand rested by my head. "So what's this about Pyramid Head?" chuckled Soul. I moved my arm slightly, glaring at him with my right eye, the one that was completely black with an off black pupil. Soul was leaning over, his crimson eyes wide as the tips of our noses brushed against each other, our lips mere centimeters from touching. My breathing stopped, caught in my throat while my visible eye widen, his eyes closing as he moved closer, his hot breath brushing against my lips.

"Yang!" Maka's voice made my heart drop into my stomach as Soul jumped away, trying to look all cool while leaning against the wall. Her face a light rosy color; Yin wrapped all around her, his front pressed flush against her back as he rested his chin on her head, his naïve smile in place, clearly not understanding what it meant to hold the young scythe meister in such an intimate way. "What happened?" she asked, referring to the fight between Stein-sensei and myself. Sitting up again, I just shrugged.

"I did." Yin randomly answered, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Good." I stretched, arching my chest and back, moaning softly as the joints popped and cracked. Out of the corner of my eye did I see the crimson eyed scythe look away, a blush tinting his cheeks a faint pink. I was wearing a pair of loose, but short, black basketball shorts, and a thin spaghetti strapped white tank top. Because of the top, I noticed he also removed the dark colored bra I was wearing. "Where's Stein-sensei?"

"He woke up fifteen minutes ago and went with Maka's papa to talk to Shinigami-sama…" Yin's lips were pressed in a thin line, while Maka wore a look of disgust. Now I was curious. However, I shrugged it off for later just as the door opened again.

"I brought the nurse." Kid spoke calmly, Kipp clinging to his arm loosely. In walked a blond haired woman wearing a doctor's coat. Her hair was short in the back, close to her scalp, while it was long in the front, pulled in a weird braid over her chest, framing her soft face. Yin slowly licked his lips, just as my skin started to prickle. She pulled the curtain around the bed I was in closed, taking the seat next to me as she pulled out a stethoscope from her coat pocket, putting the ear pieces in while warming up the end.

"I heard you and Stein-sensei passed out during hand-to-hand…" she started, trying to make small talk while placing the end under my shirt, against both of my sides to hear my lungs, followed by both sides of my back. Her soft fingertips brushing against the old scars. "Hm?" She looked at me in question. I just turned away, allowing her to do as she wished. She lifted up the back of my shirt slightly and ran her fingers over them. I fought the urge to gag.

"Is she okay, Medusa-sensei?" I heard Tsubaki ask politely from the other side of the curtain. The doctor pressed her palm against my spine, feeling it as I arched away. Ignoring my behavior, Medusa pressed the end of the stethoscope against where my heart is, counting while watching her watch. She gave me a polite smile once she was done, putting the device back in her pocket.

I gave her a blank look as she opened the curtains once more, picking up a clipboard. I locked eyes with Yin, who was frowning. So he felt it to. "She is fine, though I'd like her to stay overnight for observation." Medusa informed my friends. I brought my knees up to my chest as she left.

"Sister?" Yin unwound himself from Maka, perching at the foot of my bed.

"She made me wanna gag." I informed, making a sour face.

"Why? Medusa-sensei is so nice." Maka commented, looking at me with a confused face.

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, frowning. "It's like a domestic animal. They may seem lovely and sweet, kind and obedient on the surface, but if you find out what makes them tick, they revert to this vicious beasts they spawn from. It's a way of survival. Basic carnal instincts that keep them alive, but also make them deadly. If you frighten, say a Pit bull or a Doberman, they'll either run away if they can, or they'll stand their ground and attack you. Either badly injuring you, or, if you are not careful, they'll go for your throat and rip it out after crushing it. And cats are basically the same." I explain. Yin wound his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

"But that's an animal." Black*Star stated.

"Humans are also animals! Or did you miss that biology lesson?" I snapped, noticing the shadows twitching in the corner. "Humans, when desperate and afraid, can do just about anything." Yin's arms tighten around me, holding me against his chest. The door opened and in walked Stein-sensei and a tall man with long red hair.

"I figured I'd be the first to tell you that classes are canceled tomorrow for staff meetings." The crazed professor stated simply, taking a drag before stubbing his smoke out on the bottom of his shoe. "But currently we'd like to speak with Yang… alone." Yin kissed my cheek, grabbed Maka's hand, and left. I notice how the redheaded man eyed their laced fingers as I took notice of her lightly flushed face. Soul moved from him position against the wall, dragging Black*Star out as Tsubaki followed, Kipp and Kid walked out, followed by Sam, Liz grabbed Patty and pulled her out.

"Who are you, Ojī-san?" I asked, looking at the frowning redhead.

"I'm Shinigami-sama's current Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn." He introduced himself.

I nodded. "Is this about that room?" I looked at Stein-sensei for answers. He nodded, pulling out a new cigarette. "Figured as much," sighing heavily, I tighten my hold on the crisp white sheets of the bed. "So, what do you wanna know?"

•**Yin's Point of View•**

"Wonder what her problem is…" Liz spoke, filing her nails.

"She has a problem just because she got angry?" I asked, surprised at how stupid she sounded. "I am deeply sorry that my twin's bad mood made you think she has a problem." Liz looked up to see the very dull look I gave her. "Whatever caused her to scream earlier in her sleep must still be troubling her. Moreover, if you haven't figured it out, she's deeply sensitive to wavelengths. She can feel them easily. And I don't like Medusa-sensei, either. Her soul just doesn't smell right. I thought I was going to be sick if it wasn't for me standing next to Maka." I explained, my knuckles turning white from how tight I was holding my fists.

"He has a point, you know." Kid spoke. "Yang has an unsettled soul. It doesn't have a set form unlike all of ours do. Hers keeps shifting and changing to be an exact carbon copy of the person's soul that is the closest to her." He explained.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out a list, along with my key ring. "Well, I'm going grocery shopping. We need to restock our home seeing as Black*Star ate most of our food when you guys came over the other day. Sister's also mad that you drank all of her ice mocha coffees." I addressed the last part to the blue haired assassin, remembering her agitated look that night a few days ago when they came over to the apartment for the second time. He had the decency to blush.

"I'll come with you, Yin. It'll be faster with the both of us, and I have to do a bit of shopping of my own."

I smiled down at the blond scythe meister. "That'd be awesome, Maka."

"Well, I'm going home. Night people. And don't stay out too late, Kipp." Sam waved, shoving a hand into his pocket before walking down the hall.

"Are we still going to the movies?" Kid asked, looking at the tri-colored girl.

"Yup. But if you complain about how unsymmetrical anything is, I'm dumping a tub of popcorn on your head and leaving." Liz and Patty just left, along with Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Let's go." I held out my arm for Maka to take, which she slowly did, smiling softly.

"What about you, Soul?"

He shrugged, leaning against the wall, hands in his coat pockets. "I'm gonna wait around for a bit. I wanna ask Yang about something." We nodded and left.

"I think Soul likes your sister, Yin." Maka giggled.

"I thought everyone did?" I asked, giving her a confused look. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

"First, you can tell us about who you really are." Stein-sensei spoke lowly, blowing smoke out of his mouth slowly.

"As long as you answer a simple question of mine. Do I have to stay here overnight for observation?" I asked, looking at up through my side fringe.

"No. Shinigami-sama thinks it is okay for you to go home. Seeing as he's the headmaster, he overrules other orders." I nodded curtly.

"Okay. As to who I am, I'm the oldest twin and heir to the Ashton family." I brought my knees up to my heavy chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"I thought that the Ashton twins were just rumors." Albarn-san spoke softly, eyeing me.

"That's how my parents wanted it. They didn't want word spreading that one of their children was imperfect." I spoke lowly. "You think Kid's symmetry OCD is bad, you should have seen our parents." I lifted the back of my shirt, exposing the pale old scars that peppered my skin. "Each mark was for a failure of mine. Yang probably has about ten, five on each side, but he was their golden-boy."

"No parent should ever do that to their child." Albarn-san's voice was low and dark. Filled with untold anger. Stein-sensei just reached out and placed his palm along my spine, causing me to arch my back into his calloused hand.

"By birth, my name is Lucy Diablo Ashton, the heiress to the Ashton family that was placed in an arrange marriage." I explained. "Yin's name is actually Mark Brian Ashton, but when we ran away at ten, we legally changed our names to Yin and Yang. But by the Academy rules, we can still change our name for the final time." Stein-sensei pulled my shirt back into place. "And as you probably figured out, I'm a Meister-weapon." I left out the part about Yin also being one.

"I figured as much." He blew out a stream of smoke.

"Really? Then what does your weapon form look like?" Albarn-san asked, curious as he leaned forward, hands in his pocket. I closed my eyes, sighing as the soft charcoal black light consumed my frame, transforming into my weapon form. I appeared in the reflective blade, looking at his awe struck face. "You have a very beautiful form," he complimented. Stein-sensei didn't say anything, he just reached out and grabbed my hilt, holding me close to his face. Without saying anything, he went and sliced the pad of his thumb on the sharp tip.

Stein-sensei sat me back down. The black light was back, along with sparks of electricity that danced off my fingertips. "Like some weapons, I can control two elements." I spoke softly. "These can also be transferred to any weapon partner I have. My main one is electricity/lightning."

"And the other?" questioned the glasses-wearing doctor.

"You've seen the other first hand." He hummed softly. "You know of Black Blood and how it causes Madness, right?" both of them nodded solemnly. "The second element I can control is my own form of Black Blood. I can control the darkness. But I don't like it. While I'm using it, I'm in a pit of nothing except total darkness, reliving every horrible memory, slowly driving me insane. Because of this, actual Black Blood doesn't affect me." He hummed again.

Stein-sensei patted my head softly, making me look up at him in bewilderment. "From what you've told me, I think there might be a way to fully control the darkness without you going insane. You did it earlier in your soul room." He stated, smiling. Albarn-san was smiling, too. "Any who, you shouldn't keep your escort home waiting, should you?"

"Escort?" I mouthed, frowning in confusion. Stein-sensei smirked, opening the door and allowing Soul to fall on the ground. "What the—?"

"Luckily the room's soundproof." The professor chuckled.

"Oi, brat," the older redheaded man nudged Soul in the side with his shoe. "You better not try anything while you're taking Miss Yang home." He threatened, making me curious as to why.

"I'm not like you, old man!" Soul shouted, narrowing his crimson eyes at the taller male. Albarn-san scoffed and then left. I wonder why Soul said that. Ever since the Death Scythe met me, he has been very nice and gentlemanly towards me, even if the 'beautiful form' comment was weird, but given the fact that he was a weapon, it'd be pretty understandable.

"Um… what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"So, did Stein say you can leave or do you have to do as Medusa-sensei says?" He asked, getting back to his feet.

"Stein-sensei said I could go home." I stated, getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of dark purple flats.

"Ready?" I nodded, getting up and leaving the building with him, shivering slightly once we reached the roads.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

We walked down a few streets in complete silence, seeing as it was already night. And it was a cold one. Looking over at Yang, I noticed she was shivering and also—

_'Fuck…'_ I blushed, trying to look anywhere but at her chest. Clearly, her brother thought it was a good idea to remove her bra. Gnawing at my lower lip, I undid my jacket and shrugged out of it, handing it to her. "Here, put this on."

"B-but—"

"No 'buts'. Just put the damn thing on." I held it open, helping her shrug on my yellow and black jacket. The hem fell a little past her hips, and the sleeves went past her fingertips as she held onto it, allowing her to see her hands as she untucked her long hair. I buttoned it up, allowing Yang to lean on me, muffling a yawn with the back of her hand. "Still tired?" I asked, watching her blink slowly as I finished. She nodded, rubbing at her tired eyes. Crouching down, I gestured for her to get on my back.

"I'll be fine, Soul! You don't have to carry me…" her face pinked a bit as she tugged at the bottom of my jacket, pressing her, already touching, thighs closer together. Yang looked cute with such a flustered look on her face.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I gave her a blank stare. "Get on. We can get you home quicker if you're not walking around half dead." She puffed out her cheeks before sighing heavily, getting on my back and loosely wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders, resting her chin in the crook of my neck. I stood back up with my hands firmly wrapped around her thighs, making sure she didn't slip. Yang sighed sleepily, nuzzling against the bare skin of my neck. She smelled of honey and tiger lilies.

"Take the right up here," Yang mumbled, lazily pointing in that direction.

"Isn't your apartment the complete opposite way?" houses with small yards and garages lined the roads I was now walking down. Yang shook her head.

"No. Yin and I moved into a house closer to the Academy two days ago. It's bigger than our apartment, so having you all over and then some won't be such a tight fit like it was last time." Her warm breath brushed against the shell of my ear, making me shiver as I bit my lip. If it weren't for how tired she was, I'd think she was doing this on purpose. "It's the blue one with the black shutters. The key should be in a hidden compartment on top of the doorframe." I placed an arm on her butt, balancing Yang as I grabbed the key from its hiding spot. Unlocking it, I sat her down inside, on a black wood with acid green cushions coffin shaped couch. "Thanks Soul."

I shrugged, walking towards the door. "Just return me my jacket tomorrow. Everyone's thinking of going to the Deathpark for our day off." Waving, I left. Arms crossed behind my head as I stared at the moon, smirking. "Huh… that was cooler than I thought."

* * *

Ojī-san (also can be Romanized as 'Ojiisan') お祖父さん is a Japanese word for "Old man" or "Grandfather" and shows signs of respect due to the "O" being in front. So don't got up to an older Japanese man and call him Jii-san. It's a sign of disrespect. I'd suggest if he's middle age, to call him "Oji-san" (伯父さん) instead, which means "Uncle".

Also chapter 10 won't be posted until I have a total of 5 questions and/or comments for Yin and Yang. You can ask multiple questions at once, if you want to. They will be accepted.


	10. Chapter 10: A Day at Deathpark pt 1

I scrolled through the list of music on my iSkull, waiting with Yin, who was sucking on a blue raspberry blow pop; looking off into space as the wind gently blew the black inverted cross that hung from his right ear by a thin chain. Folded over my left arm was Soul's black and yellow jacket, the one from last night. I selected the GazettE playlist.

Yin started waving like mad, skipping, _yes,_ he was **skipping**, over to whoever came first, holding his sucker tightly in his hand so it wouldn't go flying. I pulled out my earbuds and wound them around my iSkull, stashing it in my Iron Fist 'Make up My Mind' clutch purse. It was Maka and Soul. The blush that touched my cheeks wouldn't fade as I walked over to them, his jacket clutched tightly to my chest. "Hi guys!" Yin greeted them all cheerfully. Maka blushed lightly, smiling softly at him.

_'Oh boy…'_ I couldn't help but think, shaking my head. "Hey, Soul." The crimson-eyed teen looked at me, smirking as I handed him back his beloved jacket. He took it and shrugged it on, leaving it undone to show the white shirt that had **'SOUL EATER'** printed on it in large, bold, red letters.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything…" I heard Sam's voice from behind us. I turned to see him smirking, hands deep in his black skinny jeans pockets. He had on a black jean vest and black short sleeve v-neck shirt, a black cross hung from his neck, and he wore the same earrings from the first time we met. On his feet were all black Converse high tops. Kipp waved. She was wearing a large black sweater that fell off her shoulders some, a pink skull that reminded me of Shinigami-sama's mask being the only design on the front, black and white striped pants that oddly resembled Beetlejuice's, and ankle high black boots. For the very first time, Kipp didn't have her trusty golf club strapped to her back.

"Interrupting what, exactly?" Kid asked, walking over in a pair of well fitting blue jeans, white under shirt with a black short-sleeved button down over that, left completely unbuttoned, his normal rings, a simple chain necklace hanging from the slender body part, and a pair of polished black shoes. Liz was wearing a maroon halter-top, hip hugging flair lagged jeans, and beige wedge sandals. Patty was wearing a pink halter-top with a little yellow rubber duck in the bottom left corner, hip hugging jean shorts, and beige wedge sandals. Kid's yellow-gold eyes eyed us all, basically judging us for what we were wearing.

"If you say anything about symmetry, I promise to rip off one of your sleeves." I threatened the young Death God. He visibly paled, coughing in his fist. "Where's Tsubaki and—"

"YAHOO‼" I was cut off by Black*Star's scream as he jumped down into the center of our group.

"Well, that answered that question." I deadpanned, sighing heavily. Soul chuckled, smirking. Black*Star was wearing a black muscle shirt, a short cream colored vest that had a black hood, a star shaped pendent, and his shorts and shoes that he wears every day. Tsubaki jogged up to us, looking flustered. She was wearing a long floral print, red sundress that had a split on the right that went up to her mid thigh. She was wearing simple black flats. "So, are we going to split up or what?"

"We could do that, and then meet up at the food court around 12 for lunch, do something as a group, and then we could do our own thing until closing." Suggested Maka.

"Sounds fun, sounds fun~" cheered Yin, clinging to the short girl while popping his sucker back into his mouth.

"Yin— Better yet, Maka, keep him out of trouble." She nodded, blushing softly while grabbing his right hand with her left; his clawed pinky ring grazing that back of her hand.

"Was that an Alexander McQueen ring he was wearing on his thumb?" questioned Kid. I quirked an eyebrow at him before slowly nodding.

"Yes…" I spoke slowly, drawing the word out. "He's been listening to too many Visual Kei bands recently, so that's why he's dressed as such."

"While you're wearing Iron Fist." Kid pointed out, gesturing to my flats and clutch that hung from my shoulder. "You are also wearing Oasis sunglasses and a Vanessa Mooney headscarf; both of which aren't cheap. Neither is your dress." Of course he'd know how expensive my clothes were.

I pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly started walking over towards him, causing the young God of Death to shrink and hide behind Kipp. "Keep on talking about my clothing cost and I'll cut off your ear, Kid." I warned, sending him a heated glare while putting the sheers away. "How about you go and take Kipp through the tunnel of love?" I suggested, watching as their eyes widen and a blush painted their cheeks cherry. Respectfully did they both leave as Patty laughed at their faces.

"I'll take these two." Sam pointed towards the sisters who left with him.

I looked towards Black*Star and Tsubaki, smirking slightly at them both. "Why don't you go play some of the games over there, Black*Star?" I pointed towards the section completely devoted to games and the prizes. "Show everyone how great you are by winning Tsubaki every grand prize." Said weapon blushed as I teased them both, her meister completely ignorant to what I was implying.

"Haha! I'll show them that I am the better than God Himself! C'mon Tsubaki!" the blue haired assassin grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the hoops game.

"So I guess that leaves us, then…" Soul breathed against my ear, making me jump and turn, facing him. "That was so uncool." He teased, smirking as I narrowed my eyes; looking anywhere but at him. "C'mon, let's go on some of the rides before the lines get too long. It'll be uncool to have to wait forever." The crimson-eyed scythe grabbed my hand, leading us through the winding group of people to the tallest rollercoaster. My eyes widen as I gulped.

•**Yin's Point of View•**

"So what do you wanna do first, Maka?" I asked, taking my sucker out of my mouth.

Maka shrugged, her arms wrapped around my right arm. "How about we play a game before going on a ride?" she suggested, pointing at a shooting game close by.

"Sure, sounds fun!" we both went over there. "Do you wanna try first?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. She shook her head, looking embarrassed. "Hmm… How about I go first and then you can go? I'll even help you shoot." I suggested. She nodded, smiling. "Yay!" I handed the stall manager the cash.

"Just shoot all the ducks down in the time limit. If you get them all, you get a choice of the stuffed animals on that shelf." He gestured to a shelf filled with high quality stuffed toys. A black and white tiger wearing a black vest caught my eye. I nodded, understanding the rules and picked up the rifle that was given. "Just say when you're ready."

I adjusted my hold slightly and got ready to aim, my right index finger lightly putting pressure on the trigger. "Ready." The stall manager flipped a switch, starting the ducks along with a digital timer. Calming my breath, I aimed and pulled the trigger, knocking duck after duck down in the thirty seconds I was given. A bell rung.

"Congrats! You may choose whatever animal you want."

"The tiger, please." I stated. He handed the one I wanted to me. I smiled and turned. "Here Maka, I won it for you."

"Y-Yin, you didn't have to!" she stuttered, taking the toy into her arms.

"I know. But it wouldn't be nice if I didn't win a cute girl a cute animal." I told her, watching as her cheeks turned pink. "Now, you try." I held the rifle out to her. She sat the tiger down and took it, holding it awkwardly in her hands. "Here, let me help." Standing behind Maka, I placed the butt of the gun where it was supposed to go, along with both of her hands, helping her aim. "Are you ready?" I asked, watching her eyes narrow in determination as she aimed. Maka nodded once in confirmation, and I nodded at the stall manager. He smiled and flipped the switch. "Just calm your breathing and aim with both eyes." I instructed, breathing against her ear. She did as told, pressing on the trigger and hitting quite a few of the ducks in the thirty-second time limit.

"Oh my! I did it!" she shouted, putting the gun down and hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Not bad, you actually managed to hit a third of them." The stall manager stated, scratching his chin. He then gestured to a shelf that had stuffed toys of dogs, cats, one turtle, and fish. "Which one would you like, little lady?" he asked.

"The turtle, please." Maka asked politely. The man gave her the turtle, which she took and placed on top of my head, smiling as she cuddled the tiger. I laughed, hugging her again as we walked off. "So… what next?"

"How about the spinning tea cups?" I suggested, pointing at the ride. She nodded and took the lead, walking around a group of guys. The group shifted over slightly, right into our path, causing us to run right into them. "Ah! Sorry!" I apologized to them.

"What the hell was that for, you little punk?!" one of them shouted, grabbing me by the front of my 'Sleep When I'm Dead' black tank top that was under my jacket and button down. The guy was taller than me by a foot, putting him around 6'5", which gave him the advantage to lift me up off my feet.

"Maybe your little friend, here, can apologize for you running into us…" one of the guys crooned darkly, pulling at the hem of Maka's knee length red and white plaid skirt

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, kicking the one who was holding me in the chest. He gasped and dropped me. Dogging the one that charged out of me, I spun and kicked him in the small of his back, bending into the Matrix as another flew over me. I flipped onto my hands before landing on my feet in front of Maka. The silver and black layered cross necklace I had on slapping against my chest as I shrugged out of the coat and button down, handing them to Maka. "I'll be just a minute." I teased, winking at her, stopping the fist that was thrown at my face.

•**Maka's Point of View•**

I held onto Yin's clothes and prize, watching as he became a blur of black, red, and blue. My eyes widen in awe as he wrapped his legs around one of the thug's necks, spinning, as he threw the larger man into the two that were clambering back to their feet shakingly. Yin tucked down and rolled out of the way, standing back up, only to twist away; grabbing his assailants extended arm and tossing him overhead. Yin tightened his right fist and delivered a harsh blow to the first man's abdomen, knocking the guy out cold.

There were only three guys standing, the other three lying on the cold ground. They charged at once. Yin dodged the two that were coming from the side by doing the splits and rolling backwards, kicking both men in the chin. He stood, only to receive a punch in the chest. He groaned, stumbling back a bit to regain his composure. "Yin, look out!" Yin lifted his knee, getting his attacker in the stomach, jumping up and flipping over his head, grabbing the body part with his calves before continuing down into a handstand, bringing the guy over and onto the chest of another.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a security guard shouted, running over to us. Yin stood up, arms behind his head, blinking innocently at the officer. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

"They attacked us first, sir!" I started, taking a few steps forward. He didn't look as if he believed me.

Yin's eyes just wondered around. "They were making unwanted moves towards my girl friend, pulling at her skirt while one of them had me in the air by my shirt's front. I did what any respectable man would do and put them in their place, as your security cameras will show." Sure enough, the blue and red haired teen pointed a finger to the security cameras that were pointed in our direction.

"You little shit!" Yin sighed and grabbed the badly bleached blonde that pulled on my skirt's hair, knocking his legs out from under him so he fell to his knees. I could see the claw ring on Yin's right pinky digging into the man's scalp as his grip on the hair tighten, yanking the man's head back while digging his knee into the small of the thug's back. The security officer didn't bother lifting a finger to stop the bi-colored haired teen. He popped another blue raspberry blow pop into his mouth.

"I'll say this once, and only once." Yin grinned darkly, pulling at the guy's hair with each word. "You apologize to my girl friend, here, and mean it; otherwise things are going to get real ugly." His left hand transformed into the Khyber blade of his weapon form.

The thug was sweating bullets, his face visibly pale once he noticed the blade. However, I could see in Yin's dual colored eyes that he wasn't serious. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Miss…" he babbled, afraid.

Leaning forward, Yin spoke into his ear lowly. "If I ever see you treat another woman in such a matter again, I will beat you to an inch of your fucking life. Capisce?" I shivered at the foreboding tone he used, not used to hearing it come from such a sweet guy. The thug nodded his head, even with the tight grip on his hair. "Good." Yin smiled sweetly, eyes closed, throwing the disgusting man forward. "They're all yours, good sirs." Yin sweetly said, addressing the, now formed, group of security officers. They all nodded, taking a single person each.

"Yin—"

"Well, let's go to the spinning tea cups~" he cut me off, going back to his cheerful self as he put his shirt and coat back on, placing the soft turtle back on top of his head.

I smiled softly at him, nodding. "Yeah, let's go." I laced my fingers with his, blushing darkly as I remembered him calling me his 'girlfriend'. I shook my head, clearing away those thoughts.

"Are you okay, Maka?"

I looked up at him, smiling. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned lightly. His hold tighten slightly on my hand. _'Of course he didn't mean it that way, you idiot. This is Yin, after all…'_ I thought sadly, feeling my smile wane a little bit.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I felt my stomach drop as the safety bar came across our laps, locking us in place. My purse and sunglasses were safely tucked away in one of Soul's pockets, and he looked as calm as can be as the rollercoaster started slowly going up the first hill. "Oh… my…" I began as we got to the top. "GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as we shot down, closing my eyes tightly.

"Hell yeah!" Soul shouted, his arms raised in the air. The wind whistled shrilly as it pushed our hair back. "Woo!" he shouted, seeming to enjoy himself.

"Holy shit!" I swore loudly, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle; making sure to bury my face in his shoulder. My stomach lurched with every twist and turn, jumping into my throat before falling to my feet with ever hill we rocketed down at top speed. I kept gripping onto him, biting down on my lip to keep from screaming really loud. I didn't even open my eyes until I felt someone tapping my arm.

"C'mon, scaredy cat, the ride is over." I quickly let Soul go, blushing as we got out. He laughed, being the first out, looking all cool as he stood with his hands in his well fitting maroon pants pocket, my wallet peeking out from his jacket's left pocket. Getting out, I tripped over a piece of slab that wasn't even, falling against his hard chest. "You okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my hips to keep me balanced.

Soul kept his arm firmly wrapped around my hips as I pulled back, hands pressed against his chest as I looked up, nodding slowly. "Yes. I just tripped over an uneven piece of slab." He nodded, still not removing his arm from my person. "Let's go to the arcade!" I suggested, wanting to get away from the awkward moment we were having. He smirked, everything going back to normal, as we exited the ride, going to the nearest arcade.

People were quickly exiting the building, complaining about some cheat that kept stealing their money. "Wonder who that loser is?" Questioned Soul, pulling me closer to his side.

"Pay up, fat ass!" someone shouted. We pushed through the crowd of people that surrounded the latest dance craze. It was similar to DDR in the manner that it had a stage and a section where you must stand on, but was like using Xbox connect, so you don't have to hit any arrows or anything else. A teen dressed in purple slacks and a white button down stood on the stage, towering over a small boy that was on his hands and knees in defeat. His hand was stretched out, waiting for his reward, a sneer as plain as day on his face. The guy seem to be getting inpatient as he went and removed the kid's necklace.

"That is so uncool…" sneered Soul, glaring at the taller boy.

"What was that, dumbass?" The boy demanded, glaring at us both.

"You heard him, dumb fuck." I stated, crossing my arms under my chest.

•**Yin's Point of View•**

Maka and I both stumbled off the cup ride, leaning against each other for balance. I felt my pants pocket buzz, making dig out my flip phone. I flipped it open, seeing I got a message from my old friend in Italy, Angelo. I smiled, stashing it back in my pocket. "Let's go on the ferries wheel next!"

•**Yang's Point of View•**

"Aren't you a lovely little bird~" the sleaze ball crooned, leaning against the stage's railing to look me in the eye. I slapped his hand away before he had the chance to touch my hair. "And she has a bite!" his lime green eyes sparkled in amazement, making me cringe. "I'm Ashton, and you are?"

"Give the kid back his necklace!" I demanded loudly, completely ignoring his question.

Ashton clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "No can do, babe. He lost the bet against me." He purred, trying to paw at my bare arm.

I smirked, narrowing my eyes at him. "How's this, then? I win, you return everything you took."

Ashton glared heatedly at me. "And if I win, you dump your boyfriend here and become my girl, instead."

"What the hell type of trade off is that?" Soul spoke angrily, his eyes flashing with untold rage.

I placed a hand on his chest, going forward and onto the stage. "Deal."

"What?! No deal!" Soul shouted, grabbing my wrist. "No matter how uncool this whole thing is, making this bet is beyond stupid!"

"What, think I'll lose?"

"No. I just don't trust this bastard to not pull any dirty tricks."

I tapped his nose before kissing his cheek. "Ye of little faith. Just watch and learn you sill boy."

"Ready to become my girlfriend?" purred the lime green eyed teen.

"I'd never date a man with such horrid fashion taste." He glowered at me as I stood there, ready to begin. "Best 2 out of 3 sound good?" Ashton nodded, selecting a fast paced song. Licking my lips slowly, I easily kept up with the dance moves that crossed the screen, finding it child's play. He seemed to notice, sticking his leg out further than required to trip me up. I used his dirty trick to slide into the next move, twirling around before popping my chest out a few times

"Wow!"

"How are they even able to keep up to the game?"

"Better yet, how is she moving like that?"

"Oh God, I hope she kicks his ass."

Ashton used his next move to push me off balance. I stumbled slightly, glaring at him as I fell into the splits. I stood, sliding my body back and forth in an 'S' shape. The song came to an end just as I finished sliding down slowly, flashing the points. Due to my small slip up, Ashton was leading by five points. I choose a slow song that was made for sensuality. The song started. I closed my eyes, feeling my thick lashes fan out across my cheeks.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

My mouth dropped, watching how fluidly Yang spun her body, dragging her fingertips slowly up her sides. This exposed more of her creamy thighs as she spun, lifting the flimsy piece of fabric more to show black lace. I pinched my nose, stopping any chance of a nose bleed, seeing her eyes were closed as she leaned forward on her hands and knees. I peeked down the front of Yang's dress, swallowing dryly.

Some of the boys that littered the massive group have already passed out from blood loss. Yang didn't seem to notice as she grabbed her skirt, using it for the following moves that flashed across the screen, adding a sexual flair to the steps. The points flashed across the screen. She was in the lead by twenty points, now.

"Tch. You got lucky." The asshole scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Yang rolled her eyes. "Choose the song, dumb ass." The aforementioned dumb ass selected a rock song. Yang smirked, seeing the title flash across the screen. It was _Down in the Morgue_ by a band called Snow White's Poison Bite. It seem as the whole performance involved a lot of jumping and jerky movements, which she seemed to do without a problem. Ashton, on the other hand, seemed to have problems keeping up and making his movements as smooth.

"Looks like you lose." I smirked, seeing the final score appear.

"Impossible!" the bastard shouted, turning on Yang. "You must have cheated, you bitch!" He raised his hand, about ready to strike her hard across the face. I jumped over the railing, double kicking the douche bag in the chest, sending him falling off the dance stage.

"No cool guy would dare hit a girl." I growled. He paled and threw the necklace at me, which Yang caught as she pressed herself against my back, loosely wrapping her slender arms around my neck.

"Rot in hell, dumb ass." I felt the tip of her tongue brush against the shell of my ear, hearing her stick her tongue out at him. "And while you're there, get a sense of fashion." She stated coldly, watching him scamper away with his tails between his legs. "Here ya go, kid." I turned to see Yang lean forward, her right hand on her thigh, the left stretched out in front of the boy. She dropped it into his outstretched hand. "See ya around." She winked, straightening up. "Well, that was fun! What next?"

"How about a boat ride?" I suggested, sighing heavily. "So much excitement has drained me."

* * *

For their outfits, check out my polyvore account. Link is on my profile.

Now, it's time for Yin and Yang to answer some questions~ Let's start off with the questions from KymmieCup on deviantArt.

_"What's the best advice you received?"_

Yin & Yang: Don't hang around Stein-sensei alone.

_"What is something no one knows about you?"_

Yin: I like bubble bathes.  
Yang: I have a really bad sweet tooth... -blushes-

_"What is the one thing about you that you wish everyone knew?"_

Yin: I honestly don't know.  
Yang: I hate roses and violins.

Next, a questions from AnimePhoenix99 on here.

_"Question for both Yin and Yang, either can answer. Do your parents have different colored hair like you guys do?"_

Yin: No, they actually don't.  
Yang: Our father has black hair, while our mother had red hair the same shade as Albarn-san's.


	11. Chapter 11: Mad as a Hatter w the Charm

Tsubaki stumbled slightly as all of use met at the food court, her arms filled with soft plush toys. Sitting on Yin's head was a turtle, while Maka cradled a tiger. Kid was holding a penguin while Kipp had a stuffed bubble gum pink cat on her shoulder. Patty had a large giraffe in her arms, squeezing it tightly that it looked cruel, while Liz had a plush snow fox. Soul, Sam, and I seemed to be the only three without a stuffed animal. "Yin, why are you limping?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at my twin.

"Well… you see…" he couldn't look me in the eye.

I sighed, shaking my head as I hugged him. "You make me worry, you know that?" his hold around me tightens, bringing us closer as he rested his head against my collarbone. "There, there… Let's get something to eat." Yin nodded and went back to clinging on Maka. All of us went to random places in the food court. Yin and I both got foot long club subs. He got onions, pickles, cucumber, mustered, American cheese, and mayo on his. I, on the other hand, only got American cheese, lettuce, cucumber, and mayo on mine before having it toasted. Yin bought two cookies and a coke, and I bought a vine of grapes and a Pepsi.

"Are you able to eat all of that?" Yin questioned, looking at the giant stack of food Black*Star got.

"Of course I can!" the blue haired assassin shouted, inhaling his food.

"Black*Star, that's disgusting!" Maka scolded, pulling a face at the way he was eating. At least Soul wasn't woofing down all his food.

"I'm surprised you don't choke…" I commented, eyeing how the white haired teen was eating a large turkey leg. Clutched between his jagged teeth was a piece of skin that just hung there as he stopped, starring at me with those piercing crimson eyes. He broke eye contact so he could swallow the hunk of flesh.

"And what about you, Miss Dainty?" he asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"What about me?" I asked, pulling off one of the grapes from its stem with my tongue.

Soul leaned in closer, brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "How good are you at swallowing without choking?" I felt his lips brush against my ear as he spoke those words lowly. My face burned as I started coughing into my fist.

"What?!" I asked in a harsh whisper. Soul simply flicked the end of my nose as he smirked.

"You heard me. Now answer my question." I flushed and looked away, going back to eating my lunch. Yin was calmly munching away on his cookies while Patty made a mess, eating exactly like Black*Star. Both Maka and Liz gave them both looks of disgust while Kipp tried making Kid eat a bite of her cheeseburger. Sam was sipping his chocolate shake, looking mildly entertained by his meister's antics. Everyone was oblivious to Soul's conversation and mine. "Or would you rather _show me_ how good you are?" he smirked, crimson eyes twinkling evilly.

"Sh-shut up!" I threw a few grapes at him, which didn't do anything as he caught them all in his mouth. Soul cradled one of the more plump dark purple berries with his tongue, holding it out before eating it. I blushed more, quickly looking away as thoughts of what he could do with that tongue of his raced through my head. I picked up my Pepsi and sipped at it, avoiding any and all eye contact with the white haired teen. It didn't help as his sharp jagged teeth grazed my ear, causing me to start choking on my drink. My eyes watered as I coughed into my fist, using my hand to slap my chest in hopes to clear out my lungs. Glaring over my shoulder, I seen Soul was looking at me nonchalantly as he ate the last of my grapes.

Soul reached forward and started twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, easily allowing it to slide between his fingers. "So what ride should we go on next, as a group?" Tsubaki asked, breaking our staring contest.

"What 'bout the Haunted House?" Sam suggested, finishing off his shake. Everyone just seemed to shrug as we threw away our trash.

"Sister…" Yin began, walking beside me with Maka.

"I know." I ended it before it could begin as we filed into the large castle that housed the Haunted House. Wild childish giggles were heard as we walked into, what appears to be, a playroom. 'Pop goes the weasel' was playing slowly as the crank handle on a large jack-in-the-box that sat in the middle of the room started turning on its own, making a loud clinking sound as a glass clown face popped out. Yin squeezed my hand tightly as it swayed, blood like drool pouring out of its mouth, between clenched teeth, its claws razor sharp. We had to take a huge step back as it got too close. Suddenly someone screamed. I didn't know whom, but someone did. A trapped door closed in the spot Liz once stood.

"Sis?" Patty called out, patting the floor where Liz disappeared through. "Why does she always get to go through the magic doors?" she complained, pouting at Kid. As if it was the young God of Death's fault that she never fell through trap doors.

"KIIIIIIIDDDD! PATTTTTYYYY‼" we heard Liz's voice screech loudly through the castle.

"What the—" before I could finish, a trap door opened underneath me suddenly. "AH!" I screamed, falling into the darkness.

•**Yin's Point of View•**

"YANG!" I shouted, reaching out for her. Both she and Soul fell into total blackness as the door closed. "Yang?" I started punching and banging my fist down on the trap door, hoping it'd open.

"Yin, c'mon!" Maka pulled me up by my sleeve, holding me tightly in a hug. Patty had ran off, dragging Sam with her, as Tsubaki and Black*Star started wandering around. Maka dragged me out of the playroom, up a few staircases, and into a large study. I felt my throat clench painfully as it reminded me of Father's old study. "Yin, are you okay?" Maka asked, taking a few steps towards me. "Huh?" the flooring slid away just as she took another step.

"Maka!" I jumped forward and grabbed her hand, keeping her from falling. "Just hold on! I'll pull you up!" she tightens her hold on my hand as I tried to push myself up, only for my free hand to meet nothing. "Shit!" the last thing I see is a little blond haired boy sitting on the desk, giggling as we both fell into the abyss bellow. As we fell, I yanked Maka close to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her, making sure her head was tucked safely under my chin.

•**Kipp's Point of View•**

Kid and I seemed to find our way deep into the castle. "I think this is… the master bedroom…" I stated, looking around. Kid was also looking around, straightening up things as he went. "Is this seriously the time to worry about the room's symmetry?!" I shouted, eyes widening in amazement. "For all you know, Liz could be getting murdered, leaving you with _one_ pistol!" I reminded him, watching as his golden eyes widen in realization.

"We need to find her!" he shouted, grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking me slightly, causing my bangs to flop into my face.

"And our friends!"

"Them, too." He added, quickly removing his hands from my bare shoulders. The next thing I know, Kid's on top of me, straddling my hips while my back was pressed against the mattress of the master bed.

"What the hell, Kid!" I turned my head, seeing the gaping hole where I was standing moments ago. "Oh…" was all I could say as I turned my head back. Kid pushed my bangs away as he leaned in closer to my face. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I felt his warm breath against my parted lips. "Ngh!" I flinched slightly, jerking my hips up. He groaned lowly as he rested his forehead against my chest. "Kid! What are you doing?" I was getting a little freaked out as he squeezed my boobs through my shirt.

"Your breasts! They're perfect!" he shouted in amazement. I blushed more, slapping him hard across the face. "Ow! What was that for?" he whined, leaning back on his knees.

I sat up as best as I could, crossing my arms over my chest. "That was for groping me and not thinking of our friends' safety!" I scolded him. "Or did you forget that they're kinda missing?"

"I didn't forget…" he stated crossly, rubbing at his sore cheek. Creaking was heard faintly. The bed gave out as we started falling; a high-pitched giggle echoing around the darkness as the small square closed above us, only showing a flash of a blond haired boy.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open my eyes even though I had stopped falling a while ago, landing on something soft. "Ow…" I felt the soft thing I landed on move under me. Which it shouldn't, and it also shouldn't be warm, or be making noises. I sat up and blinked a few times before looking down. Soul had both of his hands covering his face as he groaned, spreading his fingers slightly. "As much as I don't mind having you straddling my hips, do you getting off?" he stated bluntly. I blushed a bright red as I quickly got off him, looking around as to where we landed.

"I think we're in the dungeon…" I stated, facing away from Soul as he stood by me, looking around too. I felt a weight on my shoulders and looked up, seeing Soul without his jacket. Grabbing the edges of the zipper, I pulled it closer around me to ward off the chill. "We should find the others."

"Yeah…" Soul wrapped an arm around me as we moved forward, opening doors and check out each cell.

"You're going the wrong way~ " we both turned around quickly, eyeing the little blond haired boy that stood outside one of the cells.

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" Soul asked, placing his hands deep into his pockets. "Are you behind what's going on?" we both walked forward.

"And what if I am?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. My grip on Soul's jacket tightens as I felt a chill down my spine.

"Why I outta…"

"Ah, ah!" the kid wagged his finger at the white haired scythe. Soul ignored the kids warning. "Big mistake~" he chimed, giggling in a high-pitched way. "Now she has to suffer for you mistake!" I jumped back as a wall slid in-between us, cutting me off from the young scythe.

"Soul? SOUL!" I pounded my fist on the newly formed wall.

"Well, well, well…" I whimpered softly, falling to my knees as a voice that was all too familiar purred lowly from the shadows.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

"Yang!" I pounded on the glass wall that now separated us, hoping she could hear me.

"She can't hear nor can she see you~" the little demon spawn giggled, sitting up high, far out of my reach. "Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show?"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Yang curled up on herself as she sunk down in a corner. I pressed my hands and forehead against the glass, watching her with worried crimson eyes.

"Go away…" she whispered weakly, rocking back and forth with her hands clasped tightly over her ears.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that, _Lucy_?" my eyes snapped up as Yang's voice spoke from the shadows. I could hear both her giggle and her sobs. How that was possible, I did not know.

"LUCY'S DEAD!" Yang shouted, trying to hold herself together.

The shadows seem to part as the second voice walked out slowly. It was as if Yang's hair was dyed completely black, and her eyes a normal stormy gray color. "Oh, but Lucy is very much _alive_." She crooned, lifting up the skirt of her white dress as she moved forward, her white heels clicking against the stoned floor. "And I should know,"

Yang swung her arm out, trying to hit the doppelganger. "She's dead! She never existed in the first place! There's only me, and I'm Yang!" Yang sounded as if she was trying to mostly convince herself.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself!" the doppelganger scoffed with her Glasgow smile. "You wish you could be as perfect as _me_." The ganger ran her slender fingers over Yang's, now bare, shoulders. "_I'm Lucy_. The most perfect daughter you could **never** be~" she giggled, hugging Yang from behind. "After all, _I _suggested the arrange marriage in the first place! In addition, _I_ even took lessons to learn how to play my husband's most favorite instrument. Isn't it beautiful?" the ganger held a beautiful white violin before her and Yang.

"Get that thing away from me!" she shouted, cringing while thrashing out, trying to kick at the string instrument.

The ganger's nose scrunched up as her Glasgow smile waned a bit. "That's right. You love the _piano_." She sneered, looking disgusted. Yang swung at her copy's face, missing by a few inches. "Oh! Did I anger the cheap copy?" the ganger asked, acting sorry as she spoke in a baby voice.

"Only cheap copy here is you!" Yang stood up, pressing her back against the glass; my jacket was left in the corner.

"Oh please, you are nothing more than a cheap knockoff of who you really should have been." She crossed her arms under her chest, the white violin having seemed to vanish.

"It'd be interesting if they end up tearing their clothes off in a cat fight." I whipped around to see a young blond man, a little older than me, lounging where the giggling brat once was. "Oh? Did you remember that I was here?" he asked with his own little Cheshire grin.

"Where's the brat?" I asked, slowly standing from my crouched position.

The guy feigned hurt as he placed his hand over his heart. "That wounds me, Soul." I quirked an eyebrow at him. He smiled. "I know everything about you and your friends, _Soul Evans_." I growled darkly at the use of my full birth name. "And as for the little boy… well… he's me~" he clapped his hands happily, golden brown eyes glittering mischievously.

"You're not a Kishin… So what exactly are you?" I questioned.

His golden brown eyes narrowed into deadly slits as he glared down at me from his perch. _"Don't compare me to swine."_ He hissed lowly. "As for what I am… well, I'm an angel of God, obviously~" he was once again smiling that Cheshire smile. "You may call me Abel~" Abel did a mock bow from his seat. "Now sit back and enjoy the show~ "

"What the hell—" my words were cut off as he snapped his fingers. A chair appeared in front of me, and a set of chains shot out, bounding me to the piece of furniture.

A long slender finger was pressed to his still grinning lips as he winked. "Just enjoy the show, Soul~" he purred, showing hints of fangs. "It's about to get good… After all, our dear sweet Yang might finally confess her love for you." He leaned over my shoulder, gripping on the back of the chair as he spoke. "But what she sees in you, I'll never understand…" Abel drawled out. "But I honestly couldn't care less! Ha, it would be fun to watch her finally give in to her own personal madness just to escape reality… Mainly once I get done playing with her." His dark voice cooed out suggestively.

"Leave Yang alone!" I shouted, throwing my weight against the chains. They didn't budge at all. He just chuckled at my miserable attempts.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I eyed my copycat as I pressed myself more into the hard wall. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that was shorter in the front, coming up to her knees, while the back went down to her ankles. On her feet was a pair of white 3" stiletto heels. She was basically a female model of my father. "Please, by all means, enlighten me to how I'm the copy." I asked sarcastically.

"Easy." She lifted up her black hair, showing off her unblemished back. "I'm perfect, so I never had to be punished for mistakes that never happened." She allowed the dark strands to fall back into place as she turned back around.

"That honestly doesn't prove anything!" I shouted.

"Oh, really?" she stepped to the side a bit to show a smiling Yin. However, unlike my Yin, his hair was all red and looked like a jagged mess. In addition, both of his eyes were a deep blue that had a dark twinkle. I swallowed thickly, seeing my mother reflected back at me. "And Mark isn't stupid like his copy." She cooed softly in my ear, appearing behind me and shoving me forward. I fell to my knees, wincing at the pain. The bastard copy grabbed a handful of my white hair, slamming my face into the stone floor. "Just look at how pathetic you are!" she cackled, digging her heel into the small of my bare back. I could feel it creeping on me slowly, making my head swim.

"Don't get cocky!" swing my leg, I connected with her side, sending her to her ass.

•**Abel's Point of View•**

"Oh, did I get a peak of black lace panties?" I giggled, leaning against the chair Soul was bound to. He thrashed about, trying to get free. "Makes you wonder who she's getting dressed up for."

"Shut the fuck up about Yang, you bastard." He swore, bearing those shark like teeth at me.

"And what is a Demon Weapon like yourself gonna do about it?" I brushed my sun blond bangs out of my eyes, smirking at the pathetic little boy. "I am God's most prized angel. There's nothing you can do to harm me~"

"If you're God's angel, the why is He allowing you to mess with humans? I thought God loved everybody!"

I flicked the tip of his nose, grinning my Cheshire grin. "Oh, that is a common misconception. He doesn't like getting His own hands dirty, so He sends us to do it for Him. People think God is so great and will give them salvation, when in truth He could care less about you pathetic worms~ In actuality; it is death that will be their saving grace. I mean, Shinigami-sama only reaps the souls of the wicked, which is what he taught his lowly students! Humans should think of worshiping the man who marks their souls as good or evil instead of the one who bestows upon them misfortune."

Soul growled at me like a common dog. I grabbed the side of his head and forced him to look forward just as his precious 'Yang' was thrown into the wall. I felt him tremble between my hands in rage at the sight of her scarred up back. She slowly got on her hands and knees, shaking all the while as a curtain of black and white hid her face from view. Lucy giggled sweetly, kicking the dog while it was down. "C'mon Yang, kick her ass…" the young scythe begged softly. I continued to enjoy watching her body wither and twitch from pain.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

Yang's body shook as she hacked into her hand before placing it against the glass. It left a dark crimson red handprint. "Is that all you got, you fucking bitch?" she rasped out, getting my to her feet as she swayed slightly, using the wall to keep her balance.

The bitch sighed, checking her nails. "Why bother? I already beat you." She sighed in boredom.

I watched as Yang's shoulders sagged, her hand sliding down the glass in a bloody smear. "And the real show begins~" Abel cheered happily.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I felt it. The thin line of dark and light. It snapped as my body sagged. "Ha." It was eating me alive, throwing me down that Godforsaken rabbit hole. "Haha…" the blackness was drowning me. I couldn't breathe, why couldn't I breathe? Did I forget? How could I forget how to suck in air? God, I feel like such an idiot, forgetting how to breathe like this. "HAHAHA!" my body lurched forward, bending over at the waist as I started laughing, as if I had gone mad. I brought my hands to my face as I continued to laugh, pulling down the bottom lid of my eyes, making my eyes look as if they'll pop out at any second. They rolled around in my skull, going every which way.

"It seems the real Lucy snapped," my voice stated darkly from the shadows. The small hands slithered away, showing a white haired version of myself, smiling a crooked Glasgow smile. The black haired one blanched, looking ill as the other stepped over to my laughing self, looking elegant even in just a simple silk black nightie. "Bah-bye~" she hissed softly, grinning at the black haired girl as she touched me, her pale hand merging into my skin.

I continued giggling, even as the merge caused blood to erupt from my lungs and up my throat, spilling onto the warn out stoned floor, my chin, and chest. "A mere copy should know what this means…" the black haired girl stiffened, eyeing me with dark gray eyes that were filled with fear. I just hugged myself, spinning around like a six-year-old little girl. "I'm as mad as a hatter with just as much charm!" a knife appeared in her hand. "Teehee~ What do you expect that to do?" I asked, stepping closer. She slashed at my cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to run down. Licking my lips, I tasted my own blood.

My whole body felt light, but it also burned, as if something wanted out. "Why don't you just die?" she screeched, slashing at me again. I stood there as another cut appeared on my other cheek. They were hardly deep enough to scar.

"You know what makes you a cheap knockoff?" I asked, tilting my head. "You are two completely different souls while Yin and I are one." I stated with a giggle, running my hands down my face, pulling at the skin. "Let's dance~" knocking the blade away, I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me, seeing the little hands snake up her body from our crossing shadows. A large gust of wind blew by from nowhere, sending our skirts and hair in the air as the arms made a cocoon of darkness around us, trapping us in their harsh embrace with no chance of escape.

"L-Let me go!" she screamed, thrashing against my hold. I dug my nails into her skin, making rivulets of blood run down from the puncture wounds.

"I thought you liked dancing." I spun her around until her back was pressed against my front. My grip moved to her throat, where I dug my nails dug into the slender column and her jaw. She only whimpered, trying the pry my hand away from her. "Oh, you're finally here, brother…" I turned us both so we could see a frowning Yang.

"Sister, what happened?" he asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Nothing of importance." I stated. "Now, do me a favor~" I held out my free hand, tightening my grip on the copy's jaw. Yang said nothing, transforming into his weapon form. "Now, this is where I bid you ado." I sunk the blade right through her body, severing her spine as I stuck her against the wall. The darkness faded, the little hands sliding away from our forms and back into the darkness that always surrounded us. I could faintly hear Maka gasp in the background, alerting me to her presence.

* * *

We finally get into just WHY this story has that big "M" rating. Ha.

It didn't turn out how I originally planed, but I liked the out come :) I'm still surprised that in only 2 months I have came out with 11 chapters! I am greatly proud of myself on that aspect. And I'm proud to say that his is a little over 7 pages long Also, any "Smut" chapters will probably be trimmed and not overly detailed when I post those on here, but if you wanna read the full detail, then find this story over on mibba (I'm BVB666HIM) or on my ADULTfanfiction account, in the Soul Eater section. It'll be at the top of the list under the same name.

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE SEEING FAVORITES AND WATCHES, BUT I'D LOVE TO SEE REVIEWS, TOO!**_


	12. Chapter 12: 'The Poacher' Is Yang safe?

"And this is where I take my leave," Abel bowed, smirking as he snapped his fingers. I fell onto my back as my chair vanished, along with everything else.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, running over to me.

I shook her off and retrieved my jacket from the corner, noticing that Yang's purse and sunglasses were still tucked safely into one of the pockets. I looked over at her, seeing that crazed grin of hers while her eyes dashed around wildly in their sockets, never once lingering on anything for too long. The body fell as Yin changed back, watching it rolled to show a large marionette that looked like his twin. Finally did her eyes still once they landed on him.

A shiver of fear wedged itself in my spine at the vicious look he shot at me as he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving closer towards Maka and I. "Where's my sister?" he growled out, baring his teeth.

"Hehe… hehe…" her body jerked back as he pulled hard, stopping her attempts to move.

"Yin… you're hurting her…" Maka spoke, sounding worried at the tight grip on the other meister's wrist. His normally curiously bright eyes were narrowed in a glare. From his grip on her arm did ice start to snake up, creaking as it covered heated flesh.

"Answer me!" Yang's eyes widen as she struggled, trying to break his hold on her. Nevertheless, nothing would help as the ice made it to her neck. Instead of continuing up, it just wrapped around her neck.

"Yin, stop it!" Maka grabbed his arm and tugged on it, trying to get him to remove his grip. "Soul, a little help here!" she shouted, glaring at me. I held my hands up; taking notice of the icy look the blue and red haired teen sent me. Yang started to sway, collapsing against her younger half.

"Y-Yin?" flames licked at the ice, quickly melting it. Maka let go of his arm, allowing him to lower his twin to the floor. My eyes narrowed as Yang whispered something into Yin's ear. He seemed to ignore whatever it was as he stood, walking over to me.

"Asshole!" I rubbed the bit of blood away, staring in a completely different direction. That was not what I was expecting, but I deserved it. "Where the hell were you during all of this?!" he shouted, fisting the collar of my shirt. For someone smaller than me, he sure was strong as he was able to lift me clear off my feet. "Where were you when my sister was being attacked?"

"Right where you found me." I stated honestly.

"And you did nothing?"

"It's not that simple, Yin!" I shouted, getting annoyed. Pain shot up my back as he slammed me against one of the cell doors.

"It's pretty damn simple, Soul! I trusted you to make sure she's kept safe, that _this_ won't happen! The tiny bit of my sister that was still awake inside her had to _scream for me_ to save her! To save her when you are less than ten feet away!"

"Yin… shut up." Yang coughed, specks of blood raining down on her as her body convulsed. She rolled over and curled up on herself, bringing her knees to her chest. Said teen dropped me, rushing to his twin's side. "It's not Soul's fault…" blood oozed past her thinly pressed lips, digging her nails into her sides. The shadows around us shifted and twisted into forms that their casters could never make, almost as if they were bending down to the prone twin on the cold ground.

"Soul…"

"I'm fine, Maka." I shook her hand off me. "I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't that simple." I began, staring down at the cracked floor. "That blond brat—"

"Did you say 'blond brat'?" Yin asked. I nodded, not bothering to look up. "When Maka and I fell through the trap door in the Study did I see a blond boy giggling at us before the door closed."

My crimson eyes narrowed. "He's not any snot nose punk, either."

"Soul, what are you talking about."

"He was the one behind this attack, Maka." She gasped. "At first I thought he was a Kishin or something, but he denied quickly when I asked, getting pissed that I'd _ever_ compare him to 'scum'. He actually took _pleasure_ in watching Yang be beaten by that." I pointed over at the splintered wooden copy. "He knew my own name, and enjoyed mocking me. He forced me to watch, only to prove I couldn't do a damn thing!" the skin on my knuckles split open as I punched the floor hard. "He told me he was an angel of God before he vanished…" I picked at the broken skin, forcing the sticky red liquid to the surface, only looking up when I heard Yang cough, crimson dots flecking her skin and the white half of her hair.

"WE FOUND YOU!" Black*Star came smashing in, breaking a door in half.

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki whined, noticing the damage her meister caused. The others soon filed in. Kipp rushed right over to Yang's side, leaving a stunned Kid behind.

"What happened?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"A little blond brat is what happened. But he's not all the little…" Yin looked at my questioningly. "Apparently he can take the form of a six-year-old or a twenty-some-odd-year-old." I explained, watching as the crimson liquid dripped off the tips of my fingers. "What do you know of Angels?" I asked, turning my bloody gaze to the young Grim reaper.

He scowled, looking disgusted. "They are the sworn enemy of Shinigami. They like to corrupt the balance that we struggle to maintain. They're nearly as horrid as Kishin Eggs, but a bit more intelligent."

"Is it normal for them to target one human, though?"

"I am not sure. Father might know more on the subject than I ever would. Why do you ask, Soul?"

I stared down at my bloody knuckles, hearing Yang cough softly in the background. "I don't even know myself."

"We need to get her to Stein-sensei. He'll know what to do." Yin lifted up the nearly limp body of his sister, cradling her against his chest. Bile rose up in my throat as her hair slid away from her shoulder, exposing old scars. We all found the back exit and left the park, heading to the lab of our insane professor.

•**Yin's Point of View•**

Whispers, if even that, were echoing in the far back of my mind, begging to be heard. Yang's nails bit into the skin of my chest, trying to feebly cling to the only source of light.

_"Don't blame yourself, brother…"_ her soft voice gently brushed my mind. My grip tightened on her, feeling my soul shake slightly inside me.

_"I don't."_ she flinched back, placing her hand down on her midsection. Yang closed her eyes, only to open them and look away from me. Great, now I've made her sad. I looked ahead to see, just a little over the horizon, Stein-sensei's patchwork lab.

•**Stein's Point of View•**

I blew out a plume of smoke as I adjusted the screw in my head, staring down my young students. "Would someone like to explain to me as to just _why_ I have a beaten up Yang in my lab?" I asked, inhaling a bit of toxic smoke. "On second thought, I rather not know until we get a hold of Shinigami-sama." I tucked my hands into my pockets and left the teens there, going to check up on my latest subject.

"Stein-sensei?" I looked over my shoulder to see Soul Eater standing there, looking miserable. It reminded me of the look Maka had on her face during his operation.

I sighed, fixing my glasses. "I'm sure Yang'll be fine, Soul. Don't worry, okay?" he kicked at the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels. I already sewn his hand closed, I rather him not rip the stitches out so soon. "Anyways, you'll probably end up pissing her of if you do." I waved him off, going to her room. "You know he's really blaming himself for what happened, Lucy."

Icy black and white orbs glared at me, causing my own shadow to twitch. "Lucy is dead." She reminded me, pulling the white sheet over her body. I picked up the clipboard that rested at the foot of the sterile bed, pulling away her only protection. "You know this is highly improper, Stein-sensei…" Yang was kneeling on the stiff bed, bare of anything, only her long hair covering her more intimate of areas.

"Only if I found 17-year-old girls sexually appealing, no matter how _mature_ their body might be." I stated, shrugging my shoulders, as I looked everything over. "By the by, it seems the carpet matches the drapes. I'll be sure to inform Soul about this." Tilting my head slightly, I missed being hit by the scalpel she threw. "Temper. We don't want a repeat of what happened early to happen again, now do we?" She huffed, grabbing at the discarded sheet to cover herself again. "Soul, you can come in now."

The door opened, squeaking slightly, as the white haired scythe walked in. I couldn't help the bubbling feeling of sick pleasure as I watched his face burst into flames as he fell to the floor, still holding onto the knob. "Oh damn…"

Rummaging around in the desk, I had in there, smirking when I found what I was looking for. "Here, you might need these." I dropped the white box onto Soul's chest.

"Huh?" he sat up, looking at it. "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS SO NOT COOL, STEIN!" he shouted, waving around the box of condoms.

"W-what?" Yang sputtered, holding the sheet to her chest.

"Hmm…" for a second there, I could have sworn I seen her soul flicker slightly. It was a soft charcoal color, wearing her trademark fedora with its tiger lily tucked in the band. It quickly changed back to looking like mine. "Have fun, you two. Be as loud as you want. These walls are sound proof…"

"Gah!" Yang hid her face with her knees. Soul looked a little scared as he eyed me; I only shrugged, closing the metal door behind me.

"Those two are just too cute together." I chuckled, looking down at the clipboard that was still in my hands. "Now, what to do about this mess?"

"Where's Soul?" Yin growled, looking around as I entered the lounge room. He kept crossing and uncrossing his arms in his agitation, pacing back and forth. Maka sighed, looking at him sadly. I could only guess that she could not even calm him down.

"With you sister, of course."

"WHAT?" he stopped pacing to stare at me with wide blue and red eyes. "Why the fuck would you—"

"I did it to test a theory I have, also to see if I could make Soul feel as awkward as possible."

"But isn't Yang without clothes?" Tsubaki asked, eyeing the dual hair colored teen warily. The blood quickly drained out of Yin's face as he went to stalk past me, heading to his sister's room.

"I don't think so." I grabbed the hood of his coat and yanked him back, forcing him to stumble back into Maka. He glared at me from his spot on the floor, but I just waved him off.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I fell back, looking at the violent lights, resting my right forearm against my forehead, clutching the thin sheet to my bare chest as my hair fanned out around me. The mattress dipped slightly as Soul sat down by my hip. Oh God, he looked so pathetic; just staring down at his stitched up knuckles with that wounded puppy look.

"I'm—"

"If you say you're sorry, so help me, I will beat the shit out of you." I threatened, narrowing my eyes at him. "I fucking hate pity." I rolled onto my right side, facing away from him. Soul growled angrily from behind me. "What are—"

My face was buried in the stiff pillow as he moved my hair away, exposing my back. I bit down on the fabric, fighting back tears as he held my wrists down. "Who did this?" he bit out, bring my wrists together so he could hold them with one hand. They were just that small.

I flinched, feeling his hot breath against my cold skin. I always seem to be a scared little mouse when it came to my bare back. Soul traced a few of my many scars along the dip of my back, causing me to shiver at such gentle touches. "My father!" his touches stilled, along with his breathing. "Both my father and mother did this to me. More so the former than the latter." My tears burned, rolling down my cheeks, making the pillow damp with the salty water and my saliva. Peering over my shoulder, I stared at Soul with my watery eyes. "I'm not some spoiled brat like I've heard the other students call me. I am far from perfect. I have my own secrets and the scars they have cost me." His sharp teeth bit into his lower lip. "I'm human! I am flawed and imperfect. I have my good days and my bad days. I have days where I can perform flawlessly, and days where I am subpar. I shouldn't be at fault for being human…"

Soul had let me go, allowing me to get to my knees as I covered my face. I always hated crying, it always found a way to make me feel sick with myself, as if I was not strong enough. The air left my lungs as I was pulled back into a tight embrace. The coldness of the metal zipper easily told me who it was. The sheet slipped from my grasp as he tightened his hold around my midsection, exposing a good portion of my front. It did not seem to matter that I was mostly nude, or that Soul was hugging me from behind in a soundproof room, nuzzling the left side of my neck. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

•**Stein's Point of View•**

It basically took Maka and Black*Star sitting on Yin to prevent him from hunting down Soul and possibly killing him. Yin stared up at me, narrowing his eyes. I chuckled, finding it all amusing. Who knew teasing your students could be such fun? The large full body length mirror to my right started fizzling, signaling Shinigami-sama's arrival. "Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup?" he asked, bouncing around in the mirror that held his image. "Oh, hello Kiddo, you're looking really cute today~ "

"Father, please. There's nothing 'cute' about a full grown male." The younger Grim Reaper frowned as Kipp giggled silently behind him.

"Your birthday is in two months, Kid. You're still seventeen until then." Kipp reminded, prodding at his back.

"Kipp's right, Kiddo." Shinigami-sama agreed, nodding what one would assume to be his head. "But that's for another time. You wouldn't have called me for no reason, Stein-kun…"

I stubbed out my cigarette with the bottom of my shoe. "The reason I've called you is because our students seem to have been attacked while at Deathpark today. Yang suffered minor cuts and bruises, but her mind seems to be a little askew…"

"Hm… Anything else I should know about, Stein-kun?" the Grim Reaper asked.

"Soul mentioned something about an angel being the mastermind behind the attack." Kid spoke.

"An angel you say?" Shinigami-sama grew surprisingly serious. "This is serious if an angel is involved." He mused to himself.

"How? I thought angels were good and pure beings." Maka spoke, looking confused.

"That's what most religions want you to think. In reality, angels are up there with Kishin in causing havoc. However, angels do it as a more 'up close and personal' type of way. Humans seem to trust angels due to their unnatural beauty and their ability to appear as children. Honestly, what human is afraid or would suspect a child?"

"He has a point. Even that chibi witch wasn't frightening, and you must be pretty fucked up to harm a kid without a reason anyways." Black*Star spoke, still sitting on Yin.

"Exactly, and because it's a rarity for angels to mingle with humans, we have documented sightings. Is there anything you can tell me about this one?"

"He called himself Abel." I turned, allowing Soul Eater to enter the room.

"In the Bible, Abel is the name of Adam and Eve's son that was killed by his brother Cain." Kid informed us.

His father nodded. "Correct, but there isn't any known angels by that name… It could be an alias…"

Soul was picking at the thread that was keeping his knuckles together. "He has golden blond hair and goldish brown eyes; he wears blue plaid shorts, a white button down, and a matching blue plaid tie."

"This is very bad. He is a known angel that goes after very special people. We never had a name for him until now. We just called him 'The Poacher'." The Grim Reaper frowned, scratching his chin. Yin went still, eyes widening. "Oh, this is very, very bad. Mainly if Yang can't control her temper." His image turned to me, just as Spirit appeared, looking mildly confused. "Until I see fit, you and Deathscythe-kun will be in charge of training Yang so this doesn't happen again."

"What happened to Yang-san, Shinigami-sama?" Spirit asked, casting a quick glare at Soul.

"Shinigami-chop!" the large cartoon hand came down hard across Spirit's head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Well, I have more tests to run. I'll let you know what I find out once I'm done." I cranked my screw a few times.

"STEIN!"

"Yes?"

"You better not dissect her while she's sleeping!" Spirit shouted, looking horrified.

"Now, why on earth would I do that?" I asked, lighting up. His face turned deathly pale. "After all, you're still my favorite test subject." Before he had a chance to reply, the mirror returned back to normal. "Now," looking at the others as I turned my screw, "it's getting late, you all have class in the morning, and I have some more tests to run. So go home." They all did, though Yin and Soul hesitated a bit. "If you both don't leave, I'll be sure to include you in my next dissection." With that being said, they both left quite quickly. "Now then, let's see how to fix this."

•**Yang's Point of View•**

Sighing, I stared at the dim lights in the room, lying down on the hard bed. "What's this supposed to do?" I asked, eyeing my strange professor. He stuck these patches on my chest and along my arms, which I then rested across my stomach.

"The patches will allow for me to monitor your soul and its wavelength, the MRI is just to make sure—"

"That I don't have a screw loose?" I sarcastically replied, taking notice of Stein-sensei's smirk.

"Exactly." With that being that, he pushed a button on the side, sending me deep inside the tube. Closing my eyes, relaxing as the scan started. Static sounded as Stein-sensei buzzed in. "I'm going to show you some things, just to see how your body reacts to them. Okay?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"If that's what you wish." More static as a screen turned on above me. My body seized up on me, preventing any movement, as images of my parents zoomed by. Cold metal wrapped around my wrists and ankles, aiding in preventing me from thrashing.

•**Stein's Point of View•**

Yang thrashed about, trying to fight against her restraints as images of Rachelle and Gregory Ashton flashed across the screen. Her wavelength kept fluctuating, reminding me of a tsunami in that regards, the brain activity also off the charts. _'Seems we found the main trigger…' _I mused, lighting up and inhaling toxic fumes. I took notice as every inch of darkness around us twitched and lashed out uncontrollably. Pressing a few keys on the keyboard in front of me, I watched as her wavelength calmed down, along with the brain activity. Different pianos and dancers filtered across, but everything spiked when a violin was placed upon the monitor. _'The second trigger. A very minor one, but a trigger nonetheless…'_

Smirking, I pressed a few more keys, bringing up some of the photos I collected of the students, after all, all study subjects should have an image to go with what you're studying. There was some interesting spikes in both Yang's brain and wavelength activity when I showed her a picture of Soul working on his motorbike. "Well, that sure is interesting." Musing silently to myself, I jot down a few things. "Are you allergic to roses?" I asked, buzzing down to her.

"They give me a bad rash once, but I've never liked them anyways. They're an overrated flower." Yang calmly stated, sounding drained.

"Okay. I have all the information I need for now. I suggest staying after class tomorrow, understood?"

The bed came out, allowing Yang to sit upright on it, throwing her legs to the side to get up. She was wearing an overly large white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. "Yes. So I'm guessing you have a plan to deal with my little problem?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

I had to retype the last half because Word was being a fucking dick, like normal. So, besides my normal reviewer, can you guys drop me some hints if this series is worth continuing or anything? I'd like to know that I'm not wasting my time on it, and that I'm not being a crummy writer... -le sighs- so tell me your thoughts, what'd you like to see, anything, pls?


	13. Chapter 13: Can You Accept the Darkness?

"I hope you're ready," commented Stein-sensei, waking me up from my dreamless sleep. Groaning, I sat up, noticing the pile of clothes on a stand. Stein-sensei said nothing, just leaving me to my thoughts. Throwing off the clothes I had on last night, I picked up the clean clothes that was meant for me. It was a knee length black and red strapless dress. Sighing, I placed it on, followed by the silver heels, fingerless arm warmers, jewelry, little bit of makeup, and a black and red varsity athlete's jacket, making sure to untuck my long hair.

Leaving the room, I quickly followed Stein-sensei, eating some breakfast before heading to the school.

Stein-sensei gestured for me to go first, once we arrived. I gave him an odd look, but went in anyways. The class stopped talking as I entered, just staring me down. In addition, most of the seats where already full, leaving the seat next to Soul, in the center of the classroom, open.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

My eyes widen when Yang entered, causing my jaw to drop as the shoulder of the Letterman jacket she had on slid down, showing a peak of her cleavage, as she fiddled around with the skirt. "You're gonna catch flies that way, Soul…" teased Liz, leaning over her desk. I blushed and quickly looked away, internally groaning as she walked up the steps, her heels clicking against the hard wood as she walked up, hips swaying. "Man, can you be any more obvious?" I shot a glare at Liz as she chuckled.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" inquired Yang, tilting her head as she glanced at both of us.

"Kid had another freak out." I spoke before the longhaired blonde person had a chance.

"Again?" Yang deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Standing, I allowed her to squeeze through, taking the seat next to me, on the other side of Kym.

"What's with the hot outfit?" the tri-colored teen asked, looking at her friend.

"Hell if I know. It was in the room I was staying in this morning." Yang twirled a strand of her black hair around her fingers as I reclaimed my seat next to her. The black and white haired young woman plugged in her iSkull, sharing earbuds with Kym.

"Is this _Bad Things_ by Jace Everett?" Kym asked, eyeing her friend.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just… isn't it a more… _sexual_ song?"

"Point?"

"Smartass…" Stein-sensei took that moment to roll in, falling flat on his back in the process. Yang stashed her music device away quickly, straightening up in her seat.

Standing up, and twisting the screw in his head, Stein reclaimed his seat. "Instead of the normal school work, today will be about other ways to control ones Soul Wavelength." He lit up, wheeling down. "Follow me, please." We all stood, Yang stumbling slightly as we left the room, going down the multiple hallways to—

"Is this a dance hall?" Maka asked, looking around.

"Yes." Yin answered, not making eye contact with his twin. She did not bother, either, as she set her bag and jacket down against the wall.

"Will Kid and Yang please step forward?" asked Stein, his glasses shining as the both step forward. "Yang, you know what I'm about to ask, don't you?"

"Obviously." Yang sarcastically replied, turning to face Kid. "So, Grim Reaper-kun, remove the jacket. It'll just get in the way." She ordered, pointing over to her own folded Varsity jacket, her sunglasses resting on top of it. "May I ask what style we're to do?"

"Argentine Tango." A plume of smoke was exhaled. "But before you begin, let me remind you both that you're to match Soul Wavelengths and keep them in tune throughout the whole dance performance."

•**Yang's Point of View•**

Kid came back over, wearing a crisp white button down that was tucked into his equally crisp black slacks, that was held into place by a black leather belt; the belt buckle in the shape of Shinigami-sama's mask. In addition, to add more to his already classic ensemble, was the black suspenders he wore, that had a single white pinstripe going down the center. "Do you trust me?"

Kid looked at me curiously. "Why would you need to ask that?"

A smirk found its way across my ruby painted lips. "Just shut up and follow my lead." I dismissed his question as Sid-sensei started the song. It _'Libertango' _by Bond. I fixed his stance a bit, as he placed a hand on the small of my back, just as he quickly grasped my right with his left hand. Our chests were pressed close together, as we danced; only using the lower half of our bodies, as was required to perform the steps. Never once did we break eye contact as our wavelengths tied, staying in harmony with each other. I moved my left leg, locking it with his right before unlocking and twisting my hips opposite of his own. Guess being a God of Death has its benefits when it comes to being light on ones feet.

It was soon over though, as the music came to a stop. Clapping was heard as we parted, staring at our class. "Bravo~ Bravo~" we both turned to see Shinigami-sama clapping his large cartoon hands. "Way to go, Kiddo. Also, I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Yang." I pushed my bangs behind my ears.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama." I bowed, blushing lightly.

"Any who, there's a reason I'm here right now." He confessed, staring us all down.

"What is it, Father?" asked Kid, looking ever the refrain gentleman.

"It's about what we discussed earlier this week, Kiddo~" his son nodded in understanding. "Another reason these 'lessons' are happening, is because, on Kid's birthday in a few months, there'll be a small dance competition that involves keeping your Soul Wavelengths in tune with your partners'. Whomever wins gets an automatic passing grade on the next big test. In addition, except for a few exceptions, like Black*Star, no one is allowed to be paired up with their current partner. So choose wisely~" Shinigami-sama then went over to talk to Stein-sensei as the crowd broke up, running over to people to be their partner. I flat out refused mostly everyone who asked me, while Maka asked Yin.

"Ah… Kid…" I turned to see a flustered Kym pushing her index fingers together.

"Hm?" he looked at her inquisitively.

"W-Will you be my partner?" her cheeks turned pink.

Kidd looked a little taken back; shocked that she asked him as his own pale cheeks gained some color. "I don't see why not." Was his answer. Kym smiled, nodding once.

"Man… this is so uncool." Soul sighed, resting his chin on my bare shoulder, wrapping an arm around my hips. "But if we're forced to do this stupid thing, would you mind being my partner?" I could hear him smirking as my body went ridged.

"A-And why would I be partners with _you_?" I asked, my face flushing a soft shade of pink. "I take dancing very seriously, mainly when it comes to a competition." I stated, quickly crossing my arms. His fingers dug into my hip, spinning me around so I faced him. "What are—?"

"Shut up." He ordered, preforming the simple waltz with me. "Where you about to ask if I can even dance?"

Blushing, I looked away as he grabbed my waist, lifting me effortlessly. "S-shut up!" he snickered, twirling me.

•**Kipp's Point of View•**

"Could they _be_ any more obvious?" Liz asked, filing her nails.

"Well, those two aren't much better." I gestured over to Tsubaki and Black*Star, both of whom were practicing their steps.

"You have a point." Kid agreed, causing my face to flush a light pink.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. All dance performances must be completely original." Shinigami-sama told us, waving his farewell.

"So that means any classical dances are a no, Kid. You'll actually have to be creative and make mistakes." Yang smirked, having Soul spin her out to us. "By the way, do _any of you_ have outfits to dance in? Or outfits for Kid's party?" she asked, giving us all a dull look as we shook our heads. She snapped her fingers. "Yin."

He appeared next to his sister. "Yes, Sister?"

"We're going shopping."

"Oh? What for?"

"These idiots."

He placed his hands against his cheeks. "Why must we go shopping for them?"

"For one, do you trust Black*Star to get clothes that are appropriate for Kid's party and performance?" Yin shook his head. "Exactly. For another, Kid would have a heart-attack if we didn't get similar themed outfits."

"I would not!" argued Kid, looking offended.

"Would so." Liz fired back, also giving him a very dull look.

"You all are giving me a headache…" Yang sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Seeing as you need to pass our next test, Soul, let's go plan." She grabbed the scythe by his jacket's sleeve, pulling him over to her own coat. He did not seem to mind, following her like a lost puppy.

"Let's go plan, too, Maka!" Yin cheered, causing the green-eyed blond to nod, smiling as they went over to their own corner.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

"First, how good are you at lifts?"

"What's that?"

"Are you serious?" he scratched at his head, having the decency to blush. "Get up. Now." He stumbled to his feet as I also got to mine. "Stand a few feet back." Soul did as told, walking back a few feet. "I'm going to run at you, and I fully trust you to grab me by my waist and lift me above your head, holding me there for a few seconds before putting me back down. Got it?" the crimson-eyed teen nodded, taking a deep breath, before exhaling through his nose.

"Ready." I jogged to Soul, bracing myself for the lift. Soul's warm hands grasped at my waist as he shifted his weight on his feet a bit, bringing me up, but not above his head, as we tumbled down. He landed on his back, hands resting down on either side of his head, while I was straddling his hips. "Okay, that didn't go as planned." Soul winced, groaning lowly in his through.

"Ya think?" Soul's face turned pink as I rested more of my weight on my knees, my own mismatched eyes narrowing at him. "For a guy, you have pretty bad upper body strength." I commented, still sitting on top of him.

"Well sorry! Not every guy can be like Black*Star!"

"Even so, we're going to have to work on this." I leaned forward, placing the palms of my hands flat on the wooden floor on either side of his head. A bubble of excitement rose in my chest as his face turned bright red, my black and white hair curtaining our faces. "Enjoying yourself?" I teased, feeling his body tense under me as I continued to straddle his hips.

"S-Shut up!"

•**Stein's Point of View•**

"I thought you had left… Shinigami-sama." I turned to face the tall, lean, black haired man that appeared in his mid to late 30's. Just like his son, he was wearing a crisp black suit, but with white pinstripes, a white dress shirt and skull shaped tie. However, unlike his son, who obsessed over symmetry, the ruler of Death did not. His black hair hung in his face and around his ears in random choppy lengths, almost hiding a pair of bright purple pair of eyes.

"And miss Kiddo's first class dance lesson?" he dodged my unasked question. A white band formed a halo around his crown, giving him an almost sinister angelic look. "Stein-kun, do you see what I see?" he asked, staring over at where Yang and Soul were, the former still straddling the latter.

Cleaning off my glasses lenses, I placed them back on, looking at both teens. I could not see their faces, due to Yang's long hair, but I could see their souls clear as day. "So I wasn't seeing things the other night." I mumbled.

"Care to explain, Stein?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"The other night, before you appeared, I left those two alone in a room together. Before I left, I swore I seen what Yang's actual soul looked like."

"Things have gotten more interesting, it seems."

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Humans think it's a myth, but 'Soul mates' actually exist. It is how I found my late wife. Basically when two souls call out and latch onto one another is how the bond is established."

"Just like theirs, right?"

"Yup." His eyes trailed from the teens back to me. "Because of this, if Yang wanted to, she could easily be Soul's meister; probably an even better one than Maka. But I doubt she'd ever do this unless pressed to use a different weapon." Shinigami-sama rocked back and forth on his heels. "You're itching to prove a theory, aren't you Stein-kun?" he stated, going back to watching his son talk with Kipp about their performance. "Don't you think Kiddo and Kipp-chan look nice together?" I could see a smile form on his ashen face; his eyes twinkling happily behind jagged bangs.

"What are you plotting, Shinigami-sama?" I questioned, eyeing him closely.

"Hohoho! You'll just have to wait and see, Stein."

"Last I checked, you ruled over death, not love."

"Ah, but Cupid is a good friend of mine." He responded, looking eerily serious with his answer.

"You're joking, right?" bright purple orbs twinkled madly as he smiled, leaving the dance hall. "He has gotta be joking."

"BLACK*STAR!" I turned around to see Yang catch Tsubaki due to the blue haired assassin's stupidity, making both girls fall to the floor. "Ow! You asshole!" she got up with Soul's help, only to punch Black*Star in the face. "Don't try stupid shit, like lifts, without any safety precautions!"

"You okay, Tsubaki?" Kid asked, helping her up. She nodded, dusting off her skirt.

"Yang, aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" she timidly asked.

"She isn't. You're lucky you didn't fall and break your neck when he dropped you." Yin stated, gently placing Maka back down on her feet. "Unless you fully trust your dance partner, and know the basics of a lift, you really shouldn't try one. And if you do try it, please do it in a lake or somewhere of the like, to reduce injuries." He explained. "Want to try again, Maka?"

The pigtailed scythe meister nodded, looking determined. "Let's do it." Yin nodded, walking back a few feet, easily avoiding Ox. "Ready?" again Yin nodded; only slightly adjusting his stance. Maka took that as her cue and ran towards him. Yin easily grabbed her by the waist, lifting her high above his head. He pressed up against her waist, causing the young meister to spin and land on his shoulder, where he proceeds to wrap an arm around her upper and lower legs. "Ta-da!"

Yin placed her down on her feet. "Sis?" Yang offered her outstretched arm, being spun back into her twin's embrace. Yin grabbed at her hips, lifting her easily above his head, causing her to arch up towards the ceiling. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." She answered, being tossed high in the air. Yin caught her around the waist, holding her outer leg up, as her face was just inches above the floor. "Trust and skill, otherwise a broken face."

"How long have you two been dancing?" Tsubaki asked, looking curious.

"Since we were three." They both answered, their voices sounding like one.

"If I don't have any private lessons with Stein-sensei tomorrow, I suggest you all come over to our house to practice a bit before breaking off. For the girls, I demand you all wear tights, a free flowing skirt, sports bra, and a pair of comfortable heels." Maka's face paled slightly at the mention of 'sports bra' and 'heels'.

"Th-The boys won't be there, of course… Right?"

"Of course they will, Maka. Except for Kid, who only needs a bit of work, the others need to be taught a lot on stance and safety." Yang explained. "Yin, mine telling the boys what they must be wearing?"

"Sure. I suggest wearing an A-shirt or a muscle shirt, loose shorts or sweats and tennis shoes."

"Ah, out of curiosity, who is your partner, Sam?" Kipp asked, looking up at her lavender haired weapon. He pointed over to both of the Thompson sisters.

"There's an odd number of girls in class, so someone has to have two partners, and I thought 'why the hell not?'"

•**Yang's Point of View•**

"Are you sure you want me to go?" asked Yin, waiting with me after school. Maka was waiting just outside the classroom, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I'm sure. Anyways, Stein-sensei would get mad if you came." He exhaled heavily, nodding as he begrudgingly left with Maka trailing after him. "How long are you gonna eavesdrop, Sensei?" I asked, facing the dark corner.

"I thought I'd just give you two a little privacy before your lesson, is all." He wheeled himself out, twisting that large screw in his head a few times. "Follow me." Stein-sensei just launched himself backwards; falling in the process as the wheels was caught on the doorframe, sending him sprawling across the tiled ground.

"Ah, Sensei~" I cringed internally, hearing _that_ woman's voice. I left the room, seeing the most peculiar sight ever. Medusa stood over Stein-sensei, giving him a good look up her dress to her panties — if she wore any. Apparently, she just noticed this, causing her to step on his face. "This is sexual harassment!"

_'Only if anyone found you sexually appealing…'_ I could not help but think, catching the nasty look she shot at me. I did not trust it, but our staring match was broke as Stein-sensei broke out laughing, climbing back on his chair.

"Are you sure you don't have me confused with Senpai?" he asked, chuckling. Medusa had the decency to fake a blush, looking anywhere but at the stitched up Professor. He did not seem to mind as he gestured for me to follow him. I did so, following closely after.

"I'd be careful, if I were you." Medusa hissed as I passed.

"If you're talking about that snake that I found in our garden, I quickly cut off its head before it could slither away." I stated, watching her body tense with sick amusement. As I turned the corner, I swore I heard a snake hissing angrily, almost as if it was throwing a fit. "Sensei, did you hear that?"

"You should know better than to poke at a poisonous viper." He warned, rolling down the long hallway as Albarn-san rounded a corner, joining us to our trip to one of the training gardens. "For your first lesson, I just want you to meditate and try to bend the shadows around you." Stein-sensei stated.

I nodded, going to the middle of the garden, and sitting on my knees as I tuck my skirt under me, as I closed my eyes. I tried focusing my breathing, but it was difficult as I felt as if I was being watched. "Try focusing." Albarn-san encouraged from the sidelines.

My skin felt as if it was crawling, making me groan in defeat as I got back up. "You're not done, yet." Sensei stated.

"You think I don't know that?" I sent him a heated glare. Stein-sensei just shrugged it off. "You try meditating when _something_ is watching you." My glare was casted at the sky, making my skin crawl to the point that it felt like maggots were wiggling under the flesh itself. "I know you're watching. Moreover, if you do not mind me simply saying… Please go fuck yourself. Your soul is disgusting and unbalanced. It makes me physically ill, to the point where I am fighting the urge to throw up. It is so disgusting, that it feels like maggots are wiggling under my skin. So either fuck off, or die. Either would make me happy." The wind blew my hair in front of my face, making notice the few random strands of white that was not supposed to be mixed with my black hair as a solid black dome formed around us, using the natures' own darkness as a shield.

"Oh thank the stars! Glad to see you're not an airhead that'd let that skin crawling feeling slide." My voice purred as I slowly turned. Both Stein-sensei and Albarn-san stiffened visibly at the sight before us. "And no, you're not going mad." Looking like a white haired doll version, with matching white eyes, of myself stood across from me, some of the darkness still clinging to her form. "Hello, Lucy… or is it Yang?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I guess you can say I'm a fragmented personality… though that isn't really true in our case, now is it?" we were now slowly circling each other, almost like two lionesses ready to fight.

"Are you claiming to be me, like that puppet?"

"Don't need to claim anything. I am not you, and you are not you. Well, yet… anyways." She spoke calmly. "You are not you, seeing as a chunk of your soul is out there." A long slender finger was pointing towards the outside world. "He wouldn't be here, if you didn't wish for it."

"Are you implying that Yin was to be a stillborn?" I questioned.

"It seems that, when not one, certain information is lost." She mused. "But even then, you are not one, because you refuse apart of yourself."

"I don't refuse anything."

"Lies. You refuse your shield. With only your weapon, you are only half as strong as you should have been with both weapon and shield… You will lose many battles, and even the war, if you do not have a shield to protect you from attacks." She scolded me.

"Then explain. What is my shield?"

She raised her hand slowly as both older men watched her with wary eyes. Slipping away from the darkness was a hand, before a small body took form. "We are your shield." Both my present and past voice spoke clearly, as I eyed the small child. The little girl took a seat by Albarn-san, making sure to tuck her skirts under her.

"You don't wish to remember, but you must. Such as one of your cousins. And the reason you hate roses."

"He shouldn't have tried using one of the thorny vines to peek up my skirt." I stated in a low voice. "I punched him and shoved him into the rose bush. It was then found out I was allergic to roses because of his stunt."

"And what of your mother's brother?"

"We were seven. It was two years after the rose bush incident. Uncle came for his first ever visit. I didn't like the way he kept staring at Yin." I began, watching as Albarn-san's body seemed to shake.

"Which, in turn, was as if he was staring at you. But what did you do to him?"

"When our parents were out, and he tried sneaking to Yin's room, I pushed him over the railing and dropped knives by his head and groin."

"And you told him something, did you not?" she prodded.

"I told him that I was the shadows themselves, and that if he ever tried going near my other half that I'd make sure the darkness swallowed him whole."

"You prevented something bad from happening to your younger twin by using the darkness that always bent to your will as a shield." She whispered softly.

"If the darkness is my shield, then explain why I have these!" I shouted, lifting my hair to show the visible scars the littered my exposed skin.

"They only began when you ruined your mother's beauty, in your father's eyes."

"I was five. All five-year-olds make mistakes. I shouldn't have been punished for stumbling." I spoke.

"So when your mother went to strike you for your tiny mistake, what did you do?"

"What any angry child would do. I grabbed her right arm and bit down hard on it."

"You bit her hard enough to break skin and leave a scar."

"She started wearing golden wrist braces after that."

"Meaning she prevented you from getting her left arm. She knew that if you were ever to bite her, you might end up breaking the skin and going deep to her vein that leads to her heart. However, she was not perfectly even and balanced. This caused your father to take it out on you, the child who ruined his wife's beauty."

"I hear a 'but' in there…" Stein-sensei spoke for the first time since we have become trapped.

"But, you placed all these horrible moments in the limitless place that existed. All dark thoughts belong in the darkness, don't they?" She explained. "Your darkness absorbed it all, giving you fuel to become a better person than your parents ever will. It gave you a reason to keep Yin as blissfully unaware as he is. You just need to accept that darkness is a part of you. Accept it and move away from the past. Accept _me_."

"To accept that past, but never forget."

"Accept, but never forget."

"Never forget that you use it for a pure reason." The little girl was holding onto my skirt. "Never forget that—"

"Without darkness, there would be no light." My white haired doppelgänger finished.

I winced, grabbing at my head as the words left her wine stained lips. "Without light, there would be no darkness. Without darkness, there would be no light. Without me, there would be no Yin. He is my light. My light that I used to give him a soul while we were still in the womb."

"Now you're remembering the truth." They spoke as one again.

"I would have been born alongside a corpse." I mumbled, my other hand grabbing at my head. "He had to exist to give my world balance… to give it meaning." I reached out to her. Her fingers intertwined our fingers together. "But I have to accept the darkness to retain that balance." They both started to vanish, along with the black dome around us, causing me to pitch forward once they were gone; falling right into Albarn-san's arms.

"It's alright. I've got you, Yang-chan…" he spoke softly.

His warmth… it was comforting. I curled against him, holding tight onto his black blazer. "Thank you… papa…" with that being said, I fell deep asleep.

* * *

Yang's Outfit: www . polyvore its_in_blood_13/ set ? id=90366940 remove the spaces.


	14. Chapter 14: A Boy Named Soul Evans

I watched from my perch as the black dome formed around the three, blocking them from view. The transformed frog witch shook in her amphibian body, croaking loudly before hopping away. "I know you're watching from that crystal ball of yours, snake witch Medusa Gorgon." I spoke to the still air, swinging my legs from my perch up high in the trees. "Unless you want me to skin you for a lovely wallet, I suggest laying off my darling little Yang. She is mine, and mine alone." Faintly I heard a snake hiss from bellow my perch in the trees, as if asking whom I was to give her orders. I did not bother replying to the small serpent as I looked down at my shining blue nails.

The tiny snake continued to hiss in displeasure. "Are you sure you're ready for a fight against one of God's most prized angel?" I teased, ruffling my pale blue-feathered wings. Finally did it stop hissing, just as the black dome started peeling away. I leaned forward, taking note that one of Shinigami-sama's Death Scythes was cradling her body against his chest. Brushing a golden blond lock of hair behind my ear, I continued to observe them from my wonderful perch as he picked her up easily enough. "You best take good care of my Lucy, Deathscythe-kun…" I purred, watching as the silver haired man finally vacated his computer chair. A flash of silver whizzed past my head, making a loud 'THUD' as it sunk into the wood. Reaching up, I pulled my hand away from my cheek to see the warm red liquid that stained the tips of the digits. Turning my head slightly, I seen the scalpel sticking out of the bark.

I sneered, digging my nails into the branch. "Lucky shot…" I muttered, watching as the patched freak blew out a stream of smoke, all the while twisting that large screw in his head. Snorting, I took to the air, watching as the serpent with golden arrow like markings slithered away as not to be seen. "Medusa Gorgon, you better stay clear from my prize." I dropped down, tucking my wings away, as I entered the building before me.

"Master Adrian!" one of the scantily cladded house cleaners greeted, hugging my leg to her chest. I pushed her off, going down to the lab that was deep underground.

There was a large tank, filled with a dark red liquid. I pressed my blood-dyed fingertips to the cold glass, watching as a small pale hand reached out from the darkness of the tank, pressing their own fingertips against the glass. Soon emerged the beautiful creature that lurked in the bloody depths, looking at me with those large innocent stormy-gray eyes. "Soon, my darling Queen. You will be whole once more to destroy the Gods that challenge your rein…" I spoke soothingly to her, watching as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah! Master Adrian, you forgot your package." The maid from early made her way down the stairs, gasping loudly when she seen what was taking place. "M-Master Adrian…" she whimpered, eyeing the floating woman.

"You must be starving…" I spoke, looking at her. She was staring innocently at the maid, before smiling the smile of hers that sent my heart skipping. Crooking her finger, the maid walked over on shaking legs, pressing herself against the glass. The young girl did not say anything as I stripped her of any and all clothing, only making a small sound as I cupped her naturally heavy breasts. "Too bad your human, otherwise I would keep you as a pet…" I told her, moving my hands down to her robust hips, lifting her up so she could sit on the edge of the tank. The blond stuck her hand into the warm red liquid, my black haired Queen reached up, yanking the girl into her temporary home. I turned away, going to my work desk to go over a few things, with only the sounds of faint screams being the only background sound.

•**Spirit's Point of View•**

With Yang draped across my arms, I could not properly knock on the door, so I kicked it a few times before waiting. "Sister, dinner's almost—" Yin stopped talking as he seen the state his twin was in. "What happened?" he asked, allowing me in their house. The wooden spoon that he was holding started to splinter, his fist shaking.

"Which way to her room?" I asked, seeing him point down the hall. I nodded, taking her to her room. The monochromic color palette of her bedroom. It was worse than Kid's. At least his broke the color a bit with some color. Yin followed me into her room, pulling back the maroon sheer curtain and the thick black one. I gently laid her down, watching as she rolled over to cuddle a white and red rabbit wearing a soft dark blue waistcoat. Yin removed her jacket and heels, setting them by her closet. He soon left; he came back with a dark purple vase filled with pink and white tiger lilies.

After learning what I did in that dome, and being so close to the younger male, I could actually feel the similarities in their wavelengths. "What happened to my sister?" he demanded as I left her room. I took the seat across from him in the kitchen, scratching at the back of my head.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure myself. It's probably resulting stress from finally accepting that other side of her that caused her to faint." Yin nodded, looking down at his hands. "I do have a question for you, though." He looked up at me through his dual colored lashes, waiting for me to continue. "Are you a Meister-weapon like your twin?" figured it would be best to be blunt. His already pale skin turned white, his blue and red eyes widening immensely. "You are, aren't you?" slowly, Yin nodded, biting his lower lip. "Don't worry. Shinigami-sama did not tell me. I just guessed." I watched his shoulder droop slightly in relaxation. "The reason I'm asking is because I'm wondering if you also have the same problem as your sister."

Yin shook his head. "No. I have no problem with my elements." To prove this, he formed a tiny fireball in his hand, and a water ball in the other.

I nodded once. "I also have another question… It might be a little too personal, so I'll understand if you don't want to answer." He stared at me questioningly. "Did your parents ever abuse you in any shape or form?" both elements disappeared as he gained this somber look, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Not as much as Yang. Dad always enjoyed beating her for simple mistakes after she bit Mom, ruining her balance." He rested his chin on top of his knees. "She's always been the rebellious one out of us, making sure I never gotten as many beatings as she did. Moreover, it always coast her punishment at the hands of our Father. I'm almost surprised she even trusts men because of him." He looked at me straight in the eye. "We've seen how you are with Maka." This time my shoulder fell, as I felt the waves of regret wash over me. "We heard Maka complain about you…" that felt like a stab in the chest. "Sis actually got upset over what she was saying. She said that it was not your fault. After all, your wife just left, as if she gave up. She stopped being a parent, while you still try, even with your faults."

"Where is this going?"

"Yang told Maka to stop blaming you for what happened to your family, as it was both sides' faults. Maka's Mama did not even try to work it out with you, and Maka herself does not take into account that you were only two years older than she is now, when she was born. Technically speaking, you were not mentally mature enough for a child, but you did what you had to do to raise her. Sis said she'd rather have a kind and loving, yet womanizing, father over one that is full of hatred and anger."

•**Yang's Point of View•**

_ I was floating, just floating. It was warm, whatever I was floating in. However, it was red. As red as blood. In the darkness of the liquid, I could not make out whoever it was that was in here with me. I floated closer to the darkness, watching as a female body formed, fluctuating lazily in the liquid. The way she was laid out, it looked almost as if she was draped on a bed or something of the sort. I reached out, my fingertips barely ghosting over her bare shoulder, before her eyes flew open. Startled, I floated back a bit, watching as she sat up and moved closer to me._

_ She was wearing a powder blue, off the shoulder, satin silk dress that only clung to her bust. Her pale hand cradled my jaw, dragging me closer to her through the red liquid. I felt my heart sinking into the pit of my stomach as I got a good look at her. She looked about 25, with long butt length black hair and stormy-gray eyes. Unlike my hair, hers had this choppy layered like look, so it was not completely even. Almost like that girl, Diva, from that anime Blood+…_

_ She leaned in, softly pressing our lips together. I wanted to push her away, but my body would not listen to me. Almost as if I was a statue. Pulling away from me, she smiled softly, her innocent stormy-gray eyes glittering happily as she pushed the strands of hair that framed my face behind my ears. Her arms moved, wrapping tightly around my waist to bring our bodies flushed against each other, our legs tangling, as she once again pressed her soft lips against mine. I could only stare at her pale eyelids as a brightly colored light engulfed us both._

_Blinking rapidly, I opened my eyes to look around the large garden I was in, currently. That is right. Our parents took Mark and me to this large house. They said they had to talk to them about a proposal. We went exploring, seeing, as we did not want to hear the boring adults talk, but eventually we separated and got lost. I stood and dusted off my layered skirts, making sure to rid it of stray bits of grass. It was late, making the normally hot air chilly. Shivering, I pulled my black imitation fur trimmed jacket tighter around me, as a means to block out the icy tendril of air._

_ "Who the heck are you?" a rude voice asked from ahead. I looked up, blinking slowly as I stared at the boy. He looked almost like the taller boy I seen earlier, except this one had wilder hair than the other did. In addition, his eyes were crimson. The taller white haired boy had surprisingly icy blue eyes, given his warm persona. "Are ya deaf or something?" the boy asked, knocking his fist against my forehead._

_ "I can hear just fine, thank you." I stated, pushing his hand away while pushing my hood down. "Who are you, exactly?" I asked, not remembering that the home's owners having another son._

_ "How do you not know who I am when you're visiting my house?" he asked. "That's so uncool." He smirked, rocking back and forth on his heels. I just scratched at my neck, feeling it being irritated by the rose I was forced to wear. "I'm Soul Evans." He reached out for my tiny throat, ripping the rose out of the tangle of threads that held it against the pale column. "So uncool. Who forced you to wear this thing if you're allergic to them?" he asked, throwing the horrid flower into one of the bushes._

_ Grabbing my hand, he led my elsewhere, looking at the different flowers that we passed in the dimly lit garden. "Where are we going?" I asked, following after._

_ "Aha!" I crashed into his back, gripping onto his red dress shirt as a means to stay standing. I peeked over his shoulder, seeing a bush of pink-white tiger lilies. He picked one that had a more dark pink outlined by the white, tucking the stem into the knotted strings that encircled my throat. The petals were soft, brushing against my skin lovingly, as if to sooth away the beginning rash. "That looks a lot better." He flashed me a large smile, showing off rows of sharp, pointy, teeth._

_ Against my better judgment, I reached forward. Soul did not bother moving; he just simply stood there and parted his lips, giving me access to the shark like teeth. Running my left index finger over the sharp points, I pondered if his pearly whites were naturally like this, as his saliva coated the digit. "Are they natural?" I asked, removing my hand so he could answer._

_ Running his tongue over the dagger points of his teeth, he nodded. I wiped his saliva on the sleeve of my coat. "Does it scare you?"_

_ Shaking my head, I looked at him questioningly. "Why would it frighten me?"_

_ He kicked at the hard ground. "Gran doesn't like staying around me for long periods of time. I think they scare her…," he mumbled._

_ "Have you ever bitten her?"_

_ He shook his head violently. "Gran hasn't done anything for me to bite her!" He denied, chuckling. "She doesn't look tasty, anyways." This made me giggle as he grabbed my hand again. "C'mon, I want to show you something." Soul started dragging me away, causing my hood to fly back onto my head, back towards the large white house that his family owns. Once inside, I pushed down my hood, trying my hardest to keep up with his slightly longer legs. A few times I stumbled over my feet, but I was able to keep up as we entered a large, dimly lit, room. The warmth that encased my hand vanished as he let go. "I haven't played her in front of anyone in a while…" Soul informed me, taking a seat on a slightly padded bench. He patted the spot next to him, and I took it, wondering what he was talking about. Without elaborating what he was talking about, he lifted the wooden lid, showing of ebony and ivory keys._

_ It was a grand piano. "You play?" Stupid question, I know. Cracking his knuckles, he started playing. A chill ran up and down my spine, as if I had been thrown in a pool of icy water, as it seeped into my very core. However, it was not an unpleasant chill. Closing my dual colored eyes, I started humming softly, removing my coat as I did so. Still humming, I got up and removed my shoes, enjoying how weightless I felt afterwards, causing me to spin on the very tips of my toes. As sad as the song sounded, I could not help but be a little cheerful as I fell to the black polished floor. Stretching, I felt my joints pop just as my body went slack, allowing me to crumble to the floor._

_ Opening my eyes, I seen Soul looking at me from the corner of his eyes, a tiny smile playing at his lips as he continued pressing on the keys. I crawled back over to the bench, resting my arms and chin on the cushion as I continued watching, figuring any dance I came up with alone would not do the morbidly beautiful sound justice. "Can two people play at the same time?" I asked, eyeing him slightly._

_ My question did not seem to slow him down as he continued. "I'm guessing you mean on the same piano. They can, if they know how to play keys that'd complement each other, instead of a giant mess like this." To show his point, Soul slammed down on the ebony and ivory keys, making a loud screeching sound. "It takes a lot of practice, but once the couple can master it, I bet they would be able to make one cool sounding piece."_

_ "It sounds a lot more romantic than a violin…" I grumbled, already distasting the stringed instrument._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Momma and Papa are trying to sell me off to that violin guy. That is why we are here. However, they do not know that I know about it. He's too old, anyways."_

_ "Why are they trying to sell you to my brother Wes?"_

_ "Wes? That's a weird name."_

_ "How is Wes a weird name and Soul isn't?" the white haired boy still played, even as we talked._

_ "'Soul' has a nice ring to it, that's why." I smiled, watching his face turn pink._

_ "Speaking of names, you still haven't told me yours."_

_ I frowned, looking away from him. "Lucy Ashton…"_

_ "How's that a bad name?"_

_ "It's short for 'Lucifer'." I explained._

_ Soul frowned as he stopped playing, looking down at me. "Is that why they're trying to give you away?" he asked. I nodded._

_ "Apparently I'm evil in human form."_

_ "If you're evil in human form, then I'm a slug." He then patted my head, being careful of the red headband I wore._

_ Blushing, I hid my red cheeks in my crossed arms._

* * *

FLUFFY BUNNIES AROUND! I couldn't keep it too serious for long, so I made it fluffy.

Also, the part where Yin and Spirit are talking about... Originally that was going to be in its own chapter, but I don't think I'll ever get to that part. So I decided to have it 'unknowingly' take place. Personally, I don't like Maka's mother that much. To me, she's not a mother because she left her child to do god knows what. But that's me. Also, from personal experience, I'd prefer a dad like Spirit over one who doesn't even care for/acknowledge their child's' existence...

On a completely different note, here's Yang's outfit in the **_dream _**www . polyvore its_in_blood_14 /set? id=93611640


	15. Chapter 15: Resonance of the Soul

I woke up, feeling a lot better, as I stretched, looking over at my alarm clock. "Shit!" throwing my blankets off, I stumbled out of my bed, quickly taking a warm shower before getting dressed in my usual suit, using my rarely used blow dryer to rapidly dry my damp hair, rushing out of the house with my keys clamped between my teeth as I tried fixing the strap on my heels. "Damn you, Yin!"

It took me awhile to reach the class, only for me to slap myself for leaving my lovely hat at home. "You're late." Stein-sensei stated, staring me down as I entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but _someone_ turned off my alarm this morning." I shot a heated glare at my twin. He had the decency to look ashamed. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Be lucky I'm letting this slide, only this once." Stein-sensei calmly stated, cleaning off his glasses. "Anyways, Shinigami-sama wants to see you, Soul, and our new transfer students in the Death Room." New students? I turned, looking at the rest of the class.

"Oh _Hell_—" I quickly slammed the door in their face as they went to hug me. "Go the fuck away!" he fell to the floor, pouting as he rubbed at the forming goose egg on his forehead.

"Angelo~ Yang's being mean to me~" he whined, clinging to a well-dressed teen. His hair fell to a little past his shoulders and it was black, framing his lightly tanned skin, just as he pushed a few black strands out of his ruby eyes.

"I'm taking it that you're his meister…" I pointed at the pouting cross-dresser. The black haired teen nodded, sighing heavily at the pink and black haired boy. "I'm Yang." Holding out a hand, he took it, but instead of shaking, as one would normally do, he placed a light kiss on my knuckles.

"I am Angelo. Nice to make your acquaintance." I could feel my cheeks turning pink as I was yanked out the door by my free hand, making my yelp in surprise. Soul would not let go of my hand, frowning as he marched onward, towards Shinigami-sama's room.

Like Sam, Soul did not bother knocking as he just walked in, going to Shinigami-sama. "Wazzup?" he asked, tilting his so-called head to the side.

"Ah… Didn't you call us here, Shinigami-sama?" I asked; pulling my hand away from Soul's with a light blush.

"Yes. I want you four to take care of a little problem in Tacoma…"

"Us… four?" I looked at Soul, who was looking at me, also confused. "Ah… I don't get it…"

"Hm? Well, aren't you and Soul partners for the dance competition?" we both nodded, still not understanding what he was getting at. "Seeing as it is basically required for you to both participate, I figured this be a good chance for you to work on matching your Soul Wavelengths. Everyone, unless a Meister-Meister pair, has to also do missions with their selected dance partner." He explained.

"What about Kid and Kipp, then?" Soul asked, placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"They'll be switching weapons, and there will be a third to join them on those missions. I've got it all planned out!" Shinigami-sama gave us two thumbs-up. "So, off you go~" with that, we were shoved out of the Death Room.

•**Shinigami-sama's Point of View•**

"Do you think it's wise to send them on a mission like this, Shinigami-sama?" asked Spirit, walking around my mirror. My vibrant amethyst eyes looked over at my personal weapon, smiling at him.

"Hai. I think it'll work in their favor, after all, they must bond together if they even have the hopes of winning."

"I wasn't exactly asking that, though, Shinigami-sama…" he spoke. "That Devil Swordsmen has been rumored to be in that area."

"Hm? This is unlike you, Spirit." I commented, noticing how worried he sounded. "It's not as if I sent Maka on this mission."

The red haired weapon scratched at the back of his head, looking anywhere but at me. "Yang doesn't have loving parents… And after the story Yin told me the other day, I can't help but worry about her." He sighed sadly.

"I think it's pretty common for any loving parent to accept other children as their own." Looking at my human form's reflection, I could not help but wonder why I hardly chose this form instead of my regular Shinigami form. The children would probably take me more seriously, along with not being afraid of me as well. Oh well, it would be too much of a hassle to change that now, after 800 years of keeping the same form. "It's probably the reason I'd like Kid to realize his feelings for Kipp." I turned back around, smiling slightly. "They make a cute couple, ne?"

"What are you getting at, Shinigami-sama?" questioned Spirit.

"Hn… Kipp does not have a friendly upbringing, either, being raised by Witches. In addition, her parents were very good friends of mine. When they passed away, I promised to take good care of their daughter." I chuckled, remembering when Kipp was just a small newborn. Even then, she showed cat like tendencies. Moreover, as she grew, her natural iconic tri-colored hair became her most memorable feature. "It'd also give me a reason to spoil her."

Spirit laughed. "So you want a daughter, hm?" he teased, which I just nodded, smiling.

"Grandchildren, too. But those two are still too young for that."

He swooned, blushing lightly. "They'd have some of the cutest babies ever!"

•**Yang's Point of View•**

"She needs a good polish!" I shouted to Soul over the roaring of the wind and the engine. Currently I was sitting behind the white haired scythe, my arms wrapped around his waist, as he drove his motorcycle over the bridge, heading towards and into Tacoma, Washington.

"With missions and classes, I haven't had the time to clean her thoroughly!" he shouted back, keeping his eyes on the road. Next to us was Angelo and Ryu in a dark blue and black Maserati. That reminded me.

"Soul, why were you angry earlier?" I asked, referring to when Angelo kissed my hand.

"Eh?" he shouted over his shoulder, trying to keep his eyes on the road while looking back.

I sighed, figuring it would be best to ask later, resting my forehead against his back. Unlike Seattle, Tacoma was a bit smaller, and less lively. "We should try and find as much information as we can." I stated, getting off the back of the motorbike. Soul removed his key, pulling his goggles down around his neck while kicking the stand down. Ryu and Angelo came over to us. "Just, meet back here in half an hour. That should be enough time." The cross-dressing Japanese boy nodded, dragging his meister in the opposite direction of Soul and I.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Soul called out, getting the attention of a waitress.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she placed her hands inside her apron pockets, pulling out a stick of gum.

Letting go of his arm, I showed her my DWMA student ID. "Do you know about any strange missings or anything not normal?" I asked politely.

"I've been out of state until recently. Hey Roger!" she called inside the café. A scraggly brunette came out, wiping his hands on his own apron.

"Yeah, wot do ye need, Alicen?" he asked, his accent thick.

She tucked a strand of black and blue hair behind her ears, showing off that she had them stretched. "These kids are curious about anything unusual happening around here. Do you know anything?"

"Why wou' 'hey wanna know?" his piercing green eyes eyed us both up.

"They're Shibusen students, Roger."

"'Ow, dat explains 'lot 'den." He scratched at his trimmed beard, thinking. "Try da old Wester'n State Mental Hospital. All dem thugs seem to 'ave been vanishin' from 'round there."

"Thank you." Soul and I bowed, moving on to someone else. We kept getting the same answer from everyone.

"I don't like the sound of this." I told Soul, frowning. He cocked an eyebrow at me, allowing me to keep both of my wrapped around one of his. "Mental hospitals are always a bad place. If someone dies there, his or her soul tends to linger, never passing on. Sometimes they can form beyond our expectations." I bit down on my lip. "If that's the case, here, I fear for our souls." We walked down the sidewalk, heading back to our meeting spot. "After all, a soul filled with anger and hatred are the scariest… In addition, they make the strongest Kishin Eggs. They're the things that nightmares are made of."

Ryu was clinging tightly to Angelo's waist, snuggling up to him. "What did you two find?" he crooned, trying to make his masculine voice sound feminine. I kicked at him, making Ryu yelp and hide behind his meister, who just sighed.

"Did you get the Western State Mental Hospital ruins as your answer?" he asked in a low voice, dark ruby eyes dancing around every couple of seconds. We both nodded. He looked up, towards the sky. "We should hurry. Looks like a storm is coming this way." Soul and I also looked up, noticing the angry gray clouds coming in.

"Shit. Only in Washington." Soul swore, yanking me towards his bike. "Let's hurry!" I quickly got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his middle, as he revved the engine, causing the machine to vibrate between our legs.

"This place doesn't look foreboding…" I stated sarcastically, going through the hole in the fence that Soul made.

"It's getting my dress dirty…" Ryu whined loudly from behind us.

"Dumbass! That's what you get for wearing designer clothes!"

Ryu simple stuck his tongue out at me. "Like you're one to talk!"

Oh, what I would not give to punch this idiot in the face. "Stupid, we have more pressing matters to deal with." The weather was already going bad, mist spraying our faces. "Seeing as you're a Sniper, think you can take the higher points and cover our backs as we take the lower points?" I asked, going up the slick hill, turning to look at a stoic Angelo.

Ryu saluted us both. "You can count on us!" before transforming into a Sako TRG-42. Angelo quietly walked away, even his long black pea coat made no noise.

"How'd you know he was a sniper?" Soul questioned as we continued forward, being careful of the rubble.

"On one of our trips to Japan, Yin and I ran into Ryu. At the time we both thought he was a girl, and was being attacked by a Kishin." I began, remembering that day. "No matter how he acts, Ryu is homosexual, though he does take pleasure in teasing girls. Which is what he was doing at the time that the Kishin found them both. One thing led to another, which cost the girl her life. In addition, just our luck, a group of girls going home from cram school were coming our way. I told Yin to steer them away from the street, hoping we could prevent even more deaths. And because of my choice, it left me empty handed with some dumbass." Sighing, Soul helped me over a large piece of rubble. "I was doing the best I could, trying to keep that idiot alive along with myself. Guess the sight was enough to scare him into transforming, mainly when you could hear people shouting his name not that far from us. 'Oh no! That's the Family!' he shouted, looking as if he saw a ghost, just as he transformed."

"Must've been hard using a weapon you've never been with before." He commented.

I shook my head. "Hardly. Even without his stand, I stared the Kishin down and comically said 'smile you son of a bitch' before pulling the trigger. The blowback caused me to skid back a few feet; nearly caused my shoulder to dislocate." He snickered at me, causing me to frown at him. "His dad found us just as he transformed back. I did not notice until I shoved the Kishin's soul into his mouth… That is when I found out he is the son of a Yakuza family's personal sniper. However, Ryu did not want a life of crime. That is how we came to know each other. We split about ten months later, seeing as he wanted to find his own meister."

"Hey, Yang…" Soul tugged on my sleeve, nodding over to a secluded area that lead deep into the decaying building. I nodded, holding his hand as he changed into his scythe form. I edged closer, looking down a graffiti hallway. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Soul mumbled, appearing on the curved blade. Outside the mediocre shelter, it seemed to be raining now.

"Power… give me power… Power to save myself…" my grip tighten on his handle, going deeper inside just as an old person stumbled out of one of the side hallways. He was wearing an old hospital gown, showing off his sagging skin. Blank eyes locked onto me, peering at me questioningly. "Power…" he hunched over slightly, gripping at his skull. I swallowed, watching as he screamed, his skin ripping apart along his spine… Almost as if, something was trying to hatch from his body.

"What the hell?!" Soul shouted. The skin ripped apart like tissue paper, exposing a forest green form that stretched out.

"Almost as if he's envolved…" I whispered, watching as an insect like creature emerged from the carcass. Its large pink eyes swiveled around, landing on me before letting out a scream. Bits of graffiti rubble fell down, causing dust to fly up and obscure my vision.

"Yang, watch out!" my eyes widen as I went through one of the walls, sliding back a few feet on the wet grass. "You okay?" Soul asked, eyeing me as I got back up. Just standing there, I waited until a flash of hot pink shot the Kishin in the head, killing it instantly. Just as it vanish, did a couple more start trickling out from the ruins. However, that was not what made me stop. Swinging my arm, I impaled Soul into one of the Kishin, throwing it towards all the others.

"Dammit… Them being so close to a mental hospital, of all things, is damn terrible." I swore, hearing the patients at said hospital screaming and crying. It got so bad that sirens were going off. Their madness leaking over to us from their suicides, making my head swim with dark thoughts. Spinning around, I lopped off, what looked to be, a praying mantis' head. In the distance, I could see the pink soul wavelength bullets taking out as many as they could. My suit clung to my skin, along with my hair, making it harder to move and see as the rain beaten down like a drum, adding to the visibility.

Because of my sodden clothing, it made my reaction time slower, allowing one of the Kishin to pierce me in the shoulder. Falling forward, I grasped the bloody wound, noticing how much blood was pouring out of my right shoulder. "Yang!" Soul shouted, transforming back so he could use his semi-converted arm on the closest enemy. Frowning, I tighten my hand into a fist, standing back-to-back with the white haired scythe. Using my blood, I casted it off my hand, watching as the negativity from the nearby hospital took effect; tiny little black hands erupted from the flecks of crimson liquid, ripping away at the Kishin.

"Soul!" he nodded, changing back into his weapon form. Spinning the scythe above my head, I took care of the taller ones, before running forward, using the long handle to rotate him around my waist; easily tearing through them. The last one had its back from me, so I chucked a stone at its head, making it turn around. It appeared not to be all that bright, as it just stood there, giving me the chance to hook Soul between its legs and slice it clean in half.

"Gupi?" I looked up towards the sky, using my left forearm to block out some of the rain.

"What the hell?"

Eyes widening, I jumped back just in time to prevent the rain of needles from ripping me to shreds. "Shit. Not him again…"

"Soul?"

I jumped back again, landing on a piece of rubble that looked a part of an old stairwell. "You know this kid, Soul?" I asked, wincing as one of the needles grazed my cheek. "Huh?" I picked the needle up, examining it closely, just as it turned into a black liquid. Lightning brightened the sky, highlighting the pink haired boy in the black dress/robe. He landed opposite of me, making something form into his hand before throwing it. "Crap!" I stumbled slightly, falling flat on my ass just as whatever it was got stuck in the stone above my head.

It was a black and white broadsword. Reaching up with my left hand, I grabbed it around the hilt, drawing the weapon out of the stone while standing up. "This yours?" I asked, bringing it up to my face.

"Ragnarok…" I barely heard him mumble over the deafening hammering of rain and wind, whipping our hair all over the place.

"Get rid of it!" Soul ordered, just as a few needles blasted through my hand. Screaming in pain, I threw it to the boy, only to stare at my bloodied left hand.

Rotating around, I slammed my red dyed hand through the Kishin's torso; gripping its soul tightly as I yanked it out. "What are you doing?" the boy questioned as another fork of lightning illuminated us. Tipping my head back, I opened my jaws wide, swallowing the red soul. The small bit of damage done to my hand simply disappeared. "I don't know how to deal with girls eating souls!"

"Kill her, Crona!" the large red lips on the broadsword shouted to the pink haired boy. Gripping Soul with both of my hands, I waited. The boy screamed, rushing at me. I brought Soul back, hooking him around the waist, and throwing him off to the side.

"What's wrong you? Why fight if you don't know how to use your own weapon?" twisting to the side, I slammed the end of Soul's handle against his elbow, before bringing him down in an arch, aiming for the kid's spine. Almost as if it was a reflection, I could see myself reflected back at me.

•**Kid's Point of View•**

"Father, isn't that…"

"Yes, the Devil Swordsman." My father answered, turning back to his mirror. Kipp and Sam were also watching, wondering what was going on. Said swordsman brought his arm back, slashing at her side.

"Why is Yang hesitating?" questioned a worried Kipp.

"I'd like to know, too. I've never seen her hesitate before." Sam commented. Yang went flying, rolling away from any possible cover. "Normally she's a badass in fights."

My golden eyes enlarged to the size of fine china plates, watching as she got back to her feet. She just stood there, chin against her chest, as the boy struck at her again. "Oh, this is bad…" Father mumbled softly.

"Why haven't they tried a Soul Resonance?" Kipp asked, chewing on her lower lip. Another Kishin came up behind Yang, only to be struck down by her. Another came up shortly after, just to be shot down. Yang's body shook as she ate the soul she had in her hand, dancing away from being decapitated.

_**"SOUL RESONANCE!"**_ an icy chill lodged itself deep into the base of my spine, freezing the bone marrow. The lightning seemed to strike more frequently, hitting closer and closer to them.

_"You poor thing… Don't worry; I'll end your suffering."_ Yang spoke, drawing Soul back behind her. A black substance seemed to drip off the tip of his blade, looking like black ooze. _"Paholaisen puolikuu…"_ slicing forward, black crescents flew at him, hitting the boy in the stomach and sent him off balance, giving Yang time to rush around him.

"Father, I'm not familiar with the language she spoke. What did she say?"

"It's Finnish. It means 'The Devil's crescent Moon.'"

"Where are all these Kishin Eggs coming from?" asked Kipp, pointing out more coming over the horizon.

"Probably from the nearby mental hospital. Or they're being drawn in by the battle." Sam answered as Father nodded.

"You're correct, Sam." He looked back at me, tilting his head slightly. "You okay, Kiddo?" he asked, his mask reflecting his worry.

I did not speak at all; I just continued watching the fight. "Whoa… She's as deadly as Stein-sensei with a scythe." Kipp spoke in awe.

Yang swiped the blade out, too far to cut the oncoming Kishin, but it did not seem to matter as childlike black hands rose from the ground, ripping and tearing away anything that could get their fingers on. More hot pink colored wavelength bullets destroyed Kishin that were out of Yang's attack range, backing the black and white haired young woman. That is when the largest bolt of lightning struck them, only for Soul to absorb it as she smiled crookedly.

"She is a frightening individual, when paired with the right weapon, isn't she?" we all jumped, turning to see Stein walking up the steps.

_"Kuoleman salaman viikate!"_

"'Lightning scythe of death.'" Stein answered, dusting off his glasses. As he placed his glasses back on, we watched as lightning danced up and down the blade as she struck, causing his body to spasm from the electric current that was forced into his body.

Yang backed away, chuckling as she tiptoed around the panting boy. _"Kuoleman tanssi…"_ the black ooze dripped off the tip, creating a pattern as she danced.

"'Dance of the Dead…'"

_"I don't know how to deal with that weird language!"_ the Devil Swordsman cried, just as Yang slashed at his chest, causing his Black Blood to spray. _"Why won't you stop?!"_ he sliced her down the center of her chest before she had the chance to block. A second later, she turned, allowing a cannon ball sized wavelength bullet to hit the Black Blood child.

_"Oi! Ryu! Where you aiming for my head?!"_ Yang shouted, seeming to not notice the Black Blood seeping into the cut on her chest, just as they were struck again by lightning.

"How is she still standing?" I wondered, hoping that someone would have answers. Yang stood up, the electric surge dancing over her skin in a way that it almost looked like… "It's closing the wound… but what about the Devil Swordsman's Black Blood?"

"With Yang's ability to control darkness and shadows, the Black Blood that has just infected her is canceled out." Stein answered. "It's truly amazing, actually."

•**Soul's Point of View•**

I was still curious on how we were able to pull all of those attacks off, seeing, as Maka has never been able to do them before. "Soul…" I appeared in the reflective part of my weapon's form, looking at Yang.

"Yeah?"

"Think you're up for one more Resonance?" she asked, tightening her hold.

I just smirked at her. "What do you take me for? An uncool guy?" she giggled, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"I'd never!"

"I'm game if you are." She nodded, adjusting her grip only slightly.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

"Oh Soul~" I ignored the little red demon, focusing instead on our Resonance. "You feel it, don't you, Soul?" he purred, standing in the entrance to the Black Room. A flash of charcoal black enveloped my being, calming whatever urges that my infected blood was raising up inside me.

"Witch Hunter!" I held on tight to the warmth as our wavelengths formed the all-too-familiar attack.

"Crona, best retreat!" with that said, they took off just as I changed back, catching Yang against my chest. A fading light of charcoal black framed her body, giving it a soft glow.

"Did we win?" my coat muffled her tired voice.


	16. Chapter 16: 85 Souls

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ye of little faith…" I rested my head against Soul's shoulder, yawning. "Can we find some place to stay? I don't have it in me to make a trip back to Death City." They all nodded as we left the decaying hospital.

"Fancy…" Soul stated as we walked into the large hotel. The decor was composed mostly of reds and golds.

I shrugged. "I've seen better, honestly." My eyes traveled over to a couple who kept staring at us and whispering amongst themselves. The woman caught me watching, causing her to drag the man away while pulling out her phone. _'Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?'_ I wondered, just as Angelo and Ryu came back with two keycards. "That was quick."

Ryu giggled, smiling crookedly at us. "Angelo's family is known for their wine, so I just happened to mention it, and the guy was more than happy to give us what we wanted." He informed us all.

I groaned, remembering when Yin accidentally got drunk once when we were in Italy… turns out it was wine… "Wait…" Angelo looked at me questioningly. "I lost Yin once in Tuscany, Italy… turns out he found himself in a wine vineyard… Does that have anything to do with you?" I asked, eyeing him.

"I just gave him a small glass as he told me where he was staying. I did not know he had low tolerance." Angelo asked, speaking lowly.

"Do you know how much of a handful he is?" I groaned, pulling my hand down my face. "He's such a headache when drunk."

"Sorry?" Angelo asked as we entered the elevator. Ryu hit the fifth floor button. I just waved his apology off, leaning back against the cold wall. Currently I was glad that we all had packed some clothes beforehand, otherwise we would currently be screwed. The bell dinged, followed by the doors opening. "Here is your keycard." Angelo handed me the card for Room 513. Ryu waved us off as he dragged Angelo into their room, right across the hall from ours.

"You don't think…"

"I don't even wanna know." I told Soul, unlocking our door.

"What's wrong?" asked Soul, looking over my head at the large Queen sized bed. It was the only bed in the room. "Oh…" Sighing heavily, I walked in, going over to the window that overlooked the dark street below, breathing heavily against the cold glass.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door…" I spoke while writing the digits in the condensation. Rivulets appeared on the glass, along with the ringtone for Shinigami-sama's room.

"Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup?" The God of Death cheerfully greeted, appearing on the glass. "How are you kids feeling?" Soul sneezed in the background.

"Cold and wet." He answered sullenly.

"And you, Yang? You took quite a beating."

"Tired, but that's about it, Shinigami-sama."

"I hope you get a good night's rest, then, Yang. Out of curiosity, how many souls is that now?"

I blushed faintly, looking off in the direction of the side, away from those that were on the window. "Eighty-five souls, total, Shinigami-sama…"

Stein-sensei appeared next to the Grim Reaper, eyeing us both. "I'd like to check out that cut you got across your chest." I nodded, removing my ruined suit jacket, tie, blue dress shirt, and the remains of my bra.

"Gah!" turning around, I watched Soul fall to the ground with a trickle of blood coming from his nose. "Cool guys are used to seeing naked chicks…," he slurred.

"Really now?" I asked, leaning over him. His normal Siam colored eyes turned a deep garnet shade as they grew bigger, staring at me.

"Put something on!" shouted Soul, thrusting his orange coat out. I scuffed at him, pulling it on but leaving it unzipped, going back to the window to show Stein-sensei.

He adjusted his glasses, inspecting the unblemished span of skin that made up my front torso. "The Devil Swordsman had sliced you from the focal point of your breast bone down to your navel. Except for probably Kid, that would have seriously injured a normal person." He mused, smiling slightly. "Same with being struck by lightning… twice."

"You seem to forget my little affair with that element." I stated, watching as the storm continued to rage outside.

Stein-sensei chuckled. "I didn't forget, I was stating a point is all." I just rolled my eyes at him. "Any side effects?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"None. Could this possibly have something to do with my wavelength, Shinigami-sama?" I could see Kipp jumping up and down in the background, waving at me. I waved back, smiling at her.

"Hmm… Good question…" Shinigami-sama stroke what would have been his chin, before shrugging nonchalantly. "Could also be because of the other reason."

"The whole Meister-weapon reason?" stretching, I moaned softly as my joints popped, popping my hip out as I relaxed again. "But that can't possibly be it. After all, it never happened when I am paired with anyone else. So what makes this any different?"

Lifting his large cartoonish hand to his mask, Shinigami-sama chuckled. "Ho-ho-ho~ I suggest looking into it when you all return. There should be a book on the subject in the library." Was Shinigami-sama's ambiguous answer. "Speaking of when you return, I have another mission for you, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty, Sam, and Kipp."

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you more about it when you get back… Hm? You want to say something, Kipp?" Shinigami-sama turned to the side, allowing Kipp to be seen more easily.

"Whoa! You should raid Soul's closet. His clothes look way cooler on you!" was the first thing that left her mouth.

Smirking, I quickly understood what she was getting at. "If I get to raid Soul's wardrobe, you have to raid Kid's."

"W-What?!" Kid popped up next to Kipp, blushing. "T-That isn't, in the least bit, proper!"

"Your point being, Chibi-gami?"

"Deal!" Kipp shouted, just as the window went back to normal.

Falling back, I landed across Soul's lap. "W-What are you doing?" he spluttered, trying not to look at the exposed inner curves of my breasts. His efforts were in hopeless, sadly.

"From what I've heard, you live with a sexy kitty that likes to parade around naked. You should be used to seeing boobs." Fiddling with the hem of the large coat, I blinked innocently up at him. "After all, I heard from everyone that hers are easily bigger than my C-cup." Grinning secretly, I watched his face burn brightly. I got off his lap so I could close the crimson curtains, shrugging Soul's coat off and onto the floor, only to crouch down and remove my, surprisingly intact, heels. The next thing to drop was my slacks, leaving me in nothing but my purple panties.

"Uh…"

"I change in front of Yin all the time. I don't see much difference."

"He's your brother, and I'm not! That's a big difference!"

I giggled at Soul, enjoying how flustered this made him. "Get used to it. You will be seeing a lot of this in the upcoming weeks 'till Kid's birthday. After all, we are partners. And you have to practice lifts." I kept my back to him, though, to save him from embarrassing himself further. Grabbing my bag, I disappeared into the bathroom.

•**Unknown Point of View•**

"What's wrong?" my husband asked as I pulled him out of the hotel lobby.

"Did you see that girl?"

"The one with pink and black hair?" he asked, looking confused.

"No, the one with black and white hair!" he frowned, his brow furrowing as he thought back.

Slowly did he nod. "Yes, what about her?"

Pulling out my phone, I scrolled through the pictures, stopping on a family of four. "Seem familiar to you, Daniel?" he took the device from my hand, examining them all carefully before giving it back. I then scrolled to the picture I took of the girl and the white haired boy, showing him it.

"She could pass as the other's older sister!" Daniel stated, sounding proud of himself. "Are they sisters?" Oh, why must he be so cute?

"No! This is how the little girl is supposed to look by now. That family photo was taken _years_ ago!"

"Who exactly are they, Sara?" Daniel asked.

"You remember the Ashton family, yes?" he nodded. "You've heard rumors about their twins, also?" Daniel's hazel eyes expanded as it finally clicked. "Without a doubt, I bet you anything that that was their daughter, Lucy."

"The supposed 'Devil's Spawn'?" I nodded, pushing in numbers on my phone. "Just what are you doing, now, darling?"

"Alerting the family, obviously. Any caring parent would like to know where their children are."

•**Yang's Point of View•**

"Soul are you—" I cut myself off as I opened the bathroom door, walking in on him removing his shirt. My eyes trailed down from his face, resting on his well-toned chest. Dropping the towel I was using to dry my freshly washed hair, I walked over, placing my hands on his warm chest. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." It started from his left collarbone, going across his chest and abdomen to his right hip. I dragged my fingertips over the slightly raised scar tissue, feeling how smooth it was.

"Funny. At times mine feel like they did the days I got them. Heard that it's caused by the scar tissue, itself." I recollected aloud. Soul grabbed my hand, spinning me around until my back faced him, and then brought us both down on the bed. Using his jean-clad thighs, Soul held me still between them as he pushed my hair over my shoulders. "Soul, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." He responded gruffly, placing his hands on my shoulders. His semi-calloused fingers worked miracles on my skin, working out the tiniest of kinks and knots. Mewling lowly, I dug my fingers into his thighs; enjoying the warm sensation that coursed through me.

"Mm… a little harder…" Soul pressed a bit harder, finally causing me to moan at how wonderful it felt.

"Better?" I nodded listlessly, getting up to retrieve my forgotten towel so I could finish drying my hair. Once that was done, I put it in the bathroom, entering the bedroom with my bag.

I hugged Soul, who was now only in his pajama pants, from behind, resting my head between his shoulders. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"Yeah, it's fine. After all, it's what friends do, right?" I do not know why, but being called a 'friend' by him hurt.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" we both got under the sheets, turning away from each other, and went to bed.

•**Soul's Point of View•**

It was pitch black when I woke up to a weight on my chest. Looking down, I noticed that it was Yang snuggling up against me. "Heh… Who knew you were a cuddler?" I chuckled softly, as to not wake her. She sighed quietly in her sleep, curling more into my side. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, I wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her in closer. Yang smiled slightly, placing her hand on my right shoulder, as if to hug me. Sighing, I stared up at the ceiling, tucking my free arm under my head.

_'Eighty-five souls… she only needs fourteen Kishin Eggs and a Witch, then she'd be a Death Scythe…' _my grip on her waist tighten a bit. _'And she's a strong meister on top of being a weapon… I must look so uncool to her.'_ Dammit! Why did that bother me so much?

"Ngh…" Yang shifted in her sleep, brushing against me. "Soul?" She sat up, one of her legs between mine as she loomed over me. "Something wrong?" the straps of her dark purple nightdress fell off her shoulders, exposing the tops of her soft mounds.

"Don't you find this a bit awkward?" I asked. Yang lied back down, resting her head on my chest.

"No." She stated, running her fingertips along my scar. "You have questions, don't you?"

I stilled, looking down at her. "W-What?"

"You are probably curious about the attacks we preformed earlier, on top of hearing about my status as a Meister-weapon." She mumbled. "Ask your questions now, otherwise I'm going to fall asleep and keep tight lipped tomorrow."

"What happens when you reach your hundred souls?"

Yang simply shrugged. "I don't know. Have not really looked into it. However, Shinigami-sama has hinted that I would become a Death Scythe, just like any other weapon. Though we don't know if it'd also improve me being a meister or not."

"How'd you find out?"

She traced random patterns on my abdomen, sighing heavily. "When we were still children. We both could change into weapons, but being different blade types, it would have been hard for us if we did not find out I was pretty good at wielding a Khyber knife that was about twice my size. We were eight, then." She then giggled softly. "We left when we were 10, so it's been about seven years since we left our old life behind. As they say, the rest is history."

I was silent for a bit, just absorbing this new bit of information. "Then… the attacks from earlier?"

Yang sighed softly and said, "My weapon form controls two elements. Darkness, no matter what kind, and lightning and/or electricity. It somewhat comes in handy when something like Black Blood is taken into account. I cannot be effected by it, and Madness does not register with me, either. However, to say I am immune to Madness would be a lie. You've seen what I can do when driven over the edge."

Without thinking, I pinned her to the bed, noticing how pale she looked because of the moon light. "Are you still beating yourself over what happened at the park?" Yang twisted under me, trying as hard as she could to buck me off; I would not budge.

"It's my fault that I didn't have enough control over it!" she spat, digging her nails into the back of my hands. "But it's different now! I have a better grasp on it! Now I do not have to see that horrified expression on Yin's face… I don't have to worry so much that you'll see me as some monster…" Yang sniffled, tears leaking down her cheeks. I released her wrists, allowing her to try to wipe the tears away.

Scuffing, I rested my forehead against her as she brought her hands away from her misty eyes. "Idiot. Do you honestly think we'd ever see you as such?" With that said, I brought her up into a hug. "You can be a real idiot at times, ya know?" with shaky arms, she returned my hug, burying her face deep in my neck.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

Backing off slightly, I looked down at Yang's pink face. "I know that this probably sounds stupid, but what do you know of a little red demon that likes bad jazz?"

"Eh?" faintly I could hear said demon chuckling in the far reaches of my mind.

Her brow furrowed, looking downwards. "It's been bugging me ever since our hand-to-hand training a while ago." She looked up at me, and I realized I was still on top of her. "Stein-sensei somehow ended up in my Soul Room… and I faintly remembering having a dream where we were in a room slightly similar. You were showing me how to play the piano when the demon interrupted."

How was it possible that we had the same dream? Unless… "I… don't think that was a dream, Yang."

"Huh?" She looked cute, blinking innocently in question.

I got off her and sat on my side of the large bed. "How could it be a dream if we both had the same exact one?"

"Are you saying that I ended up in your Soul Room?" Yang got on her knees, leaning forward to look me in the eye. I nodded, confirming her question. "Ah… I want to try something."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking that, maybe, if we matched Wavelengths while focusing on your Soul Room, we might be able to get some answers."

Shrugging, I nodded with a grin. "Sure, it's worth a shot if we can get some answers."

Yang nodded, getting in front of me so we are face-to-face. Reaching out, she placed the tips of her middle and ring fingers against my temple. "3…"

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled through my nose slowly, closing my eyes. "2…"

That feeling of calm washed over me as she breathed out softly, "1…"

"Welcome back… Soul…" I opened my eyes to stare down at the little ogre.

"Well, this isn't strange in the least bit." Yang was perched on my chair's left arm, her legs tucked to the left. She jumped off, landing lightly on her feet in front of the knuckle-dragging demon. "I trust that you know what's going on?" She bent down at the waist, looking it in the face.

He smiled, shrugging his tiny shoulders. "I might… I might not." He turned his back to her. Yang frowned, standing back up, before kicking him in the back; digging her heel into the middle of his spine.

"Either you do, or you don't. I suggest you give me a straight answer."

"Okay! Okay! Just get off me!" he cried, flailing his arms. She removed her foot, giving him a chance to sit up and dust off his suit.

"Start talking." I demanded, glaring at him.

The little demon smiled, biting on his fingers. "Your souls have seemed to be connected…" he giggled, speaking with his fingers still in his mouth. "Though it seems that something is preventing the Black Blood from infecting your soul." He stared Yang down.

"Connected in which way?"

"Check for yourself…" he pointed towards a new door that was never there before.

Yang walked over, pressing her palm flat against the black wrought iron that covered the deep blue wood. "You've tried going through the door, haven't you…" she accused, narrowing her eyes at the giggling demon.

"It never budges. Seems that the door is always locked." He giggled, removing the digits from his mouth.

"That's because you don't have the magical touch." She ran her fingernails over the metal. It seemed to hiss under her touch as the tumbles clicked. Twisting the handles, she pulled open the double doors, causing smoke to slither across the red and black checkered floor. "Coming, Soul?" I got up and walked over, grabbing her outstretched hand and interlacing our fingers. As we exited the Black Room, the doors closed tightly before the demon had a chance to follow us.

•**Yang's Point of View•**

I let go of Soul's hand, falling down against the large panda that was from my first visit to the Dance Studio. It felt a little awkward, mainly with all the stuffed animals that littered the floor.

"I'm guessing clothes change on the person's room, right?" Soul asked, gesturing to his outfit. Like Stein-sensei, he wore black slacks and waistcoat, under the waistcoat was a blue dress shirt – the hem tucked neatly into the slacks he wore – with a black and blue slender necktie that was tucked under the waistcoat. In addition, to finish the outfit off was a pair of black polished dress shoes.

I just shrugged. "I'm guessing so, seeing as it reflects the soul of the person that the Room is inside of." I explained lightly.

Soul nodded, taking a seat next to me. "It's a cool room. I really like the chandelier. Black crystals are really cool."

"You don't find the stuffed animals to be childish?" I questioned, curious as to what his answer would be.

"No. Maybe a little girly, but not childish. Even a cool guy like me can think they're cute." He picked up a black lion plush. "I think it reflects you nicely. Even though you seem like such a hard ass on the outside, you're a sweet and caring person on the inside." He took to laying down, resting his head against my thighs. Soul reached up, taking a white strand of my hair and started playing with it. He spoke softly, "it's just another piece of the puzzle, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out." Soul moved his Siam jeweled eyes up to my face as he sat up. Letting go of the white strand, he brought his hand up, placing it behind my neck, causing pleasant shocks to run down my spine. Looking at him through half lidded eyes, I whispered gently, "Soul…" as said Scythe leaned in closer. I placed a hand behind my, keeping my balance, as the other met his chest. I was not very sure on what to expect as our lips brushed lightly, almost as if it did not happen.

The next one had a little more force behind it, zapping the air from my lungs, just as I got a gut twisting feeling that yanked at my core, almost as if I were being shoved through a rubber tube that was two times too small. Soul pulled back as soon as everything came crashing down around us, making me fall back on the hotel's mattress. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a garnet pair. "What just happened?"

My heart fluttered in my chest as I blushed, breaking eye contact. "Just another piece of the puzzle…" I answered, refusing to admit that it felt as if our souls connected for a few seconds. "We should get some sleep." It was the only thing I could think of, to defuse the tension. Ignoring the elephant in the room; as if I would tell him that was my first ever kiss. Getting back under the covers, I pulled the blankets over my shoulders, using it to hide my pinkish face.


End file.
